Unhidden Secrets
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: Katherine Waxon was a normal Girl until she won a Americas Got Talent. With an unusual dream she becomes a hit sensation. But when Michael Jackson's body comes into all of this. Her world becomes a whole new reality. Rated t but let's say for 8yrs and up
1. Catching a Fallen Dream

UNHIDDEN SECRETS

Dear readers, this story is untrue in every way. Don't take this to any reality. If you believe this is true then slap yourself across the face because I told you it's not. LOL!!! Well, it has some facts in it but still. Anyways here's the story….

There's a time in someone's life where you always want something to be true but it's so far from reach. You can never reach it. It's like a shooting star above; impossible to get it even though you keep dreaming that one day you still might catch it. That's what this story is about. A dream that a girl had, never to come true, but one day, that all changed. With only a small bit of hope.

_CHAPTER 1…_

_TO CATCH A FALLEN DREAM_

I hear the crowd start roaring and screaming, I clutch my fists, scared that they'll all reject me. I hear the theme music go on. A man kneels down to me and smiles. He pats me on the back. This man is Nick Cannon. The host of Americas Got Talent. The show I know I'll fail. The memories start coming back again and I shake my head. I just want them to leave and never come back. It'll make the pain easier. Nick tells me it's my time and I open my eyes. I run out on stage and look at the massive crowd. They get silent as they see the glove and the jacket. They sparkle in the light and the crowd awes. The judges look up and say nothing.

"My real name is Katherine Waxon." I pause and sigh. "But my stage name is Feminine MJ." The crowd still silent, waiting for my next move. A snap of my fingers, a point to the stereo, and I grab the microphone starts the music. My song of choice? Billie Jean.

I start to tap my foot. I spin and throw my black hat off of my head. I start to sing and dance but nothing. No buzzes your out, not boos from the crowd. I thought at first that was a good thing. But there was also no screams or hollers of fascination. Just silence as the music went on. I felt degraded. Like they just didn't care. The song came to the last session as it was just scores. The final move I would make had to get the screams out. I'd been working on it for weeks. I looked at the crowd then down to the ground. I felt myself move back as peoples jaw dropped. I did a final spin and turned to the judges who just stared. Did I do well? Or did I do badly? Nothing could be told. The expression on peoples faces were mixed. I couldn't tell if they were happy or mad or maybe even just disgusted. How did I do? Then screams came from every corner. Tears fled the place with joy. People stood and jumped with joy. I was accepted.

"Thank you." That's all that I could say. But it was not over. The judges had to vote. First was David.

"To my eyes, I had never seen anyone as good as you were at his moves. You blew the whole crowd away. It was unbelievable! My answers yes!" One yes. But two more hard core people. Next, Sharon.

"When you came on here, I thought you were going to be horrible. Because of all the chaos that has happened about the whole thing. But you got every step and vocal dead on to the beat! I say yes!" Two yeses. That means I'm going to Vegas. But what I really want is three yeses. If I get all three then I'm in the favorite league. I need that third yes. Then I'll cheer. Final was Piers. I'm worried about him.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes sir."

"How exactly long have you been a fan of his?"

"Since 4th grade sir."

"And what grade are you going into now?"

"8th sir."

"Your 12 am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"So you have been a fan of his for 4 years?"

"Yes."

"Tell me your story." I took a breath. My story wasn't really qualified as fan material, but I said it anyways.

"We had to learn to dance the Thriller in 4th grade. I had heard of all the bad things about MJ, and never the good. But when I saw Thriller, I knew he couldn't be all that bad. I didn't know any other song besides Thriller. That's all I ever listened to. That was the only song I knew from him. Then on June 25th 2009, when I heard the news. I couldn't believe it. I started to go on the Internet and search all his songs. To my disbelief, I feel in love with two other songs besides Thriller. I started to listen to them. I watched all specials about him, even if I had already seen it before. We got our very first MJ CD 4 days after. I then dedicated myself to learn all his songs and moves and keep his soul actually living. To keep him alive. You know, people always think about the negativity of others. But once they see what they really have done, you start to want to think only about the positive side." Piers smiled.

"I thought so. You are a very positive girl. I'm going to have to say," My heart thumped and I clutched my fist so hard I probably would've cut my circulation. "Yes."

"YES!" I jumped up and fell to the ground almost balling my eyes out. "THANK YOU!!! Thank God! Thank God!"

"You know, I wouldn't just speak for myself if I called you the princes of pop." David said. I looked up at him. "What does the audience think?"

"YEAH!!!!" I laughed as I stood up wiping my tears of joy.

"You shouldn't only thank God. Probably Michael's up there cheering you on as well." Piers said. I smiled and ran off the stage thanking everyone. Even Michael.


	2. Acomplishing A Dream

_**CHAPTER 2….**_

_**ACOMPLISHING A DREAM**_

"Did you see that? Did you see that?" Came a small squeaky boys voice.

"Yes we saw it Blanket." A girls voice said.

"That was awesome! She's really good don't you think? I mean, I can dance better of course."

"Yeah she's good. Why are we even watching this dumb show?"

"Because Blanket saw a preview of someone doing the moonwalk." A more mature boys voice said.

"Well, I thought it would cheer us up. A little." They all looked at him.

"Blanket, your only 7, you won't get this." The girl said.

"I do to Paris!" He said pointing the doll at her.

"Don't point that thing at me!" She slapped it out of his hands. Blanket gasped.

"You slapped dad!"

"That's not dad! It's just some stupid doll!"

"He's very disappointed in you Paris."

"Shut up Blanket! You don't know anything!"

"DO TO!!!"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know but I do know things!"

"Your only 7! What could you know?"

"A LOT!"

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"How about both of you stop it!" The older boy said. They looked at him. "Your acting like 3 year olds." They looked down.

"Sorry Prince. We're just a little cranky." Paris said.

"What do you have to be cranky about?"

"Uh, hel-lo? Are you in there?"

"What I'm getting at is that your not the one who actually saw him die right before your eyes. I was."

"Prince it wasn't your-"

"You don't know that Paris. Maybe if I had done something different then, he would still be alive." They all looked and sobbed.

************************************

**Time after time Katherine won the audience over with her charming attitude and dedication. She would breeze through the songs like they were nothing. Then she finally moon walked her way to the finals.**

************************************

It's down to the final 5 people and I'm sweating so bad I feel like I'm going to wet my pants. The Judges look up at us. The contestants are me, TJ and the little Mommas, Those dancing kids, some magician, and a guitar player that's a singer. So I would say this year, kids mostly had talent. Anyways David smiles like there's something he's hiding.

"Do you all know what's going to happen next?" He asks.

"No, not really, I guess, nope." People say. I just stare.

"Well, we asked you, if you could meet any famous person, who would it be?" I'm like so what. Then, I remember about the second season. The season with the stars and how they met up with their fellow fans. I'm like oh god, are you serious? "Well, I would like TJ and the little mommas to step up." They did and group/person to group/person they met up with their models and screamed and cheered. But, my model was dead. So what could they do about that? Bring him to life? I don't think so.

"Katherine, please step up." Piers said. That's weird; he said my actual name and not my stage name. I was scared. Did that mean I was going to be booted out of the competition? I clutched my fist again. I have a pretty bad habit about that. At least it's better than my old one. I used to bite my nails and sometimes I would bite them to hard. Anyways, so I'm like oh crap, now what? "Katherine, we understand that your model suffered a tragic death and well, you can't really meet him. But we wanted to get the closest thing to him." I look up. I'm not getting the boot? Shoo, that's a big relief. But I'm still wondering what he's going to do. "So, please come out Jackson 5!" WHAT!! Jackson 5? Did he say Jackson 5?

"OH MY GOD!!!! It's really them, it's really them!" I say. I'm jumping up and down and practically falling all over the place. They're just walking up to me, as I'm astonished.

"How are you doing?" Jermaine asks.

"Good, ok, great, Oh my god it's you!" I can't get my brain straight and I'm like embarrassing myself. "I know all of your names! Tito, Jermaine, Jackie, Marlin, and Randy!" Ugh! I'm so stupid! I'm just embarrassing myself more acting like a total fan girl. I only know a few of their songs. And now I'm dressed up like their brother and I'm a girl. You know how embarrassing that was?

"But we're not finished yet!" Piers yelled.

"What?" Oh crap, I'm probably going to make myself look like a bigger fool.

"Yes, come out Janet Jackson!"

"OMG!!" I say as she walks out. Really, the only song I know from her is Together again. But she's still cool.

"Hello." She says.

"HI!" I'm cooler around her.

"Still not finished!" Sharon says. Omg, what more is there? "Come out USA for Africa!" Now I'm about ready to explode when I see that huge group of famous people. They're all like people in the world I always wanted to meet. Even Paul McCartney.

"WOW!! OH MY GOD!!!" Now there's the second strike of not being sane. One more strike and I'm just blown.

"Still not done!" David says.

"How much more is there?!" I ask still being an insane fan girl.

"Only one more, but come out-" He pauses and I'm just waiting with anxiety. "Prince, Paris, and Blanket Jackson!"

"OH MY GOD!" Oh, there goes the third strike. But I'm like, what the crap, they're not performers. But I don't care, I always wanted to meet Prince to the fact that he's my age. They come walking out and I'm about ready to faint. "No way!"

"Hi there." They say.

"Hi." Blanket's so adorable. He's 7 you know. So they tell me I have to perform 1 different song with each group/person. I'm freaking out but I do it. Finally it's me and the Jackson 3 as I like to call them. We sing and dance and they can't believe I can do the moonwalk too. Finally it's the results of who won.

"I would like these two people to step up." David says. I'm hoping he doesn't say my name. "TJ and the little mommas and Feminine MJ." Crap. I'm done for now. "You two are our" He stops. Say it already man! Say that we lost and get it through with. "Finalist!" Say what? We are the top two? AWSOME! I feel so relieved.

"And the winner of these two are" Drum roll. My heart stops for a split second. "Feminine MJ!"

"YES! I WON THANK GOD THANK YOU!" I cheer and everybody in front and behind me cheers on too. I won, **I** won.

After the whole thing is over and I get a million bucks and I'm psyched about Vegas, Jermaine comes up to me.

"Hey!" He says.

"Oh, hi!" I reply.

"I just wanted to let you know, if you ever wanted to come see my brothers body, just give me a call." He hands me a card and I take it.

"Thanks." He smiles and turns around to walk away. Prince comes up to me. "Hi." I say. Definitely blushing. God I'm an idiot!

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your success. I bet you'll be a great impersonator."

"Thanks." We smile.

"Uh, hey, I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out sometime. Like me and you."

"By ourselves?"

"Sure." I blushed. Maybe I wasn't such an idiot.

"Like a date?" He blushed then.

"Yeah. Like a date." I looked away.

"Ok." We smile as he walks away. I look up to see Jermaine getting into a car. "HEY JERMAINE! About that offer."


	3. Is It Magic?

**_CHAPTER 3…_**

**_IS IT MAGIC?_**

We're walking down the hospital ails as I look in the windows of rooms. People in each and every room suffering of something these doctors can't figure out. We take a right from the cancer section and the morgue is right there. We're about to go in but I step back. They turn to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Jermaine asks. I look down and clutch to a wall.

"No offense, but I get… uncomfortable around dead bodies. I also feel like I'm invading your alls space and asking too much of you." I say quietly.

"No, no, it's no problem, we offered you. Not the other way around. Your fine."

"Yeah but-"

"We're right here beside you. We won't let anything happen to you." Prince said. I smile and nod my head.

"Ok." We step in the room and a sudden chill goes down my back. It's cold in there. But I guess they have to keep it chilly for the bodies. Anyways, it's spooky. Coldness, dim lighted, and dead bodies equals making me want to wet my pants. So this doctor that looks like he knows every single thing in the world goes to the j section skimming over the names.

"Michael B. Jackson, Michael F. Jackson, AH! Michael J. Jackson, here we are." He pulls the body out and the blanket over it must have made the body shape look different. It seemed different. Jermaine nods and I gulp. I pull the blanket over slowly and I scream.

"HE'S DECAPATATED!!!" Still screaming while covering Blanket's eyes and hiding behind Tito.

"OH! That's the wrong Michael J. Jackson!" The doctor said while covering him back up and putting him back in the thing. "Sorry about that." I look at him with this horrified look on me.

"Don't do that! You almost made me have a heart attack!" I looked at the others who just stared with a worried look. "I'm not serious." The doctor finally finds the right one after two more tries. Now, I start to pull the blanket over when I see his face I almost feel like there is still life in it. In him. The others look down and just start to tear up. Prince doesn't, I guess he can't. He's done cried enough in several months. But then, I noticed something odd. Something blue and squishy. Something, that's not normal. "What's Black and Blue all over?" They looked at me.

"I know this one!" Blanket said. "It's someone's black eye right?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh. Then what?"

"It's that." She pointed to a spot on MJ's shoulder. They all looked and was disturbed. "What is it?" The doctor looked and gave a face like it was a bug on the wall.

"I don't know." We all stared at it when it suddenly moved.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" We all screeched.

"It moved!" Paris said.

"What is that thing?" Blanket asked.

"I don't know, touch it and see Blanket." Prince said.

"No way! Are you crazy! There's not a thing on earth that's going to make me do that!"

"I'll touch it." I said. They all looked at me.

"Be careful." Prince said.

"Don't die!" Blanket said. They all looked at him. "What?" I took a gulp and touched it with my finger. It moved again.

"EEEEHHHH!!!" My hairs on my neck stood up. "It's, it's, squishy?"

"Weird looking too." Paris said. Everybody started trying to figure out what it was, but to scared to take it off. It could be contagious they say. It could kill us they say. Nobody having guts to even look at it without thinking they'll die. Then I saw something suspicious.

"What if it's a new type of cancer?" Jackie said.

"Oh god." I say.

"What?"

"What if he's not dead?" They all stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Jermaine asked.

"He has Goosebumps. Goosebumps are caused when your nervous or your cold. Since he's obliviously not nervous, he's cold. Just like I was when I walked in here."

"Well it's probably the nature of death."

"NO! No offensive but dead people don't feel anything!" Everybody looked at him.

"But he had no pulse." He said while I checked.

"**No, he had a slow pulse." They all gasped as I yelled for help.**


	4. You wouldn't believe

_**CHAPTER 4…**_

_**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE**_

We finally got a room and that doctor just keeps tisk tisking me.

"I tell you little girl your causing a riot over nothing. There's no possible way that a man could have a 'slow pulse.'" He says. I turned to look at him while I hooked MJ up to a heart machine and trying my best to find the switch.

"I tell you now snot nose doctor, he has such a slow pulse the machine said dead. But I say alive." The others looked at me.

"Well you can't control this! The family makes the decision weather to continue or not!" I turned to face them. "So Jackson family, what do you say?" They all stared not knowing what to say. "Will you take a highly educated degreed doctor or a little girl who watches too many fictional doctor television shows and thinks she knows more?"

"They use true facts!"

"Besides the point. Who will it be?" They all stared. I can tell they're going to go with the doctor. I have to say something.

"Guys, you have to believe me. If you give me this one chance, I promise, you won't regret the decision. Please, he has a chance at life again." They stare at me. Blanket holds that doll close to his heart. I know he wants to go with me. "Blanket." He looks at me. "This decision should depend on you and your siblings. You are the ones who live with him." Jermaine nods.

"Whatever their choice is, will be the choice." He says. They look at us now.

"We really want our daddy back. Please help him." Paris says. Jermaine nods as I smile.

"You won't be let down." The doctor shakes his head.

"Of course, let it be up to children to decide the child is right." I finally find the switch as the machine comes on. The sound of it is flat. The sound of death. But I get those shocking things and put that stuff on there just like on House and start shocking the body. Nothing. "I tell you, it won't work."

"Yes it will." I say determined. I put it on the highest level it will go.

"Woh there! If he really is still alive you'll kill him. And shock yourself."

"No I won't." I say clear as the paddles go down. Everything around me seems to be in slow motion as I'm trying to hear the monitor.

BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP

I take the paddles off and give a sigh of relief. I put them away and turn it off as I smile and turn to the family. All of them shocked as well. I turn to the doctor who is shocked but then sees me. He gives me this frowny face.

"I told you I wouldn't let you down guys." I say as Blanket glomps me and squeezes me.

"He's alive! He's really alive!"

"I know, I know."

"And you saved him." Prince says. I look up at him. I did save him. I actually saved my idol. I saved Michael Jackson!

"I did save him, didn't I?"


	5. SSHH, don't tell a soul!

_**CHAPTER 5….**_

_**SSSHHH DON'T TELL A SOUL**_

"Huh, what? What's going on, where am I?" Darkness surrounded the celebrity.

"You're in your mind." A girls voice said.

"My mind?" He replied. "How's that possible?"

"I don't know, just go with it ok?"

"Uhh, ok? So who are you? And, where are you?"

"I'm anywhere you want me to be. Just turn around if you wanted."

"Right, like that's going to-" He turned and there she was. "Woe! Ok, so maybe it does work like that."

"To answer your first question, I'm anyone you want me to be."

"Not that again."

"What? I don't have a name, give one to me."

"Um, how about Katherine Michael?"

"No way! You crazy? I'm not taking yours and your moms name together. I'm not even related to you two."

"Well, I don't know. Jhon?"

"Hello! I'm a girl!"

"Well, if you had a name, what would you want it to be?" The girl sat there and thought.

"I guess I would want it to be Katherine Waxon."

"I thought you said you didn't want the name Katherine?"

"I said I didn't want that and your name together. I quite like the name Katherine." Michael giggled.

"So why are you in my mind Katherine? If this is even my mind."

"I'm your conscious. And of course this is your mind."

"My conscious? And it sure is dark in here."

"Yeah you know, the thing that makes you feel guilty most of the time."

"I know what it is. I just didn't expect a little girl to be it."

"Well, I'm here temporarily. Your alter you got hurt in skateboarding. I told him it was a stupid idea but he never listens."

"Why send a little girl to be it though?"

"Many reasons why. But you have to find out on your own."

"How can I do that?"

"That leads me to the dark part of your mind."

"Huh?"

"Ugh, it's so dark in here because of all the guilt you have. The more guilt, the more darkness."

"Wow, and it's almost pitch black in here."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that."

"Why not?"

"If your mind becomes pitch black with guilt…well, let's just say you kick the bucket." Michael gasped.

"How does guilt do that?"

"Well you become so down and depressed with yourself either your heart goes out or you commit suicide. It's usually the second one. Those poor saps."

"I would never do that!" He thought for a moment. "Wait, why am I filled with so much guilt? And where is the little light I have left?"

"Gosh, do I have to answer everything?" She sighed. "Haven't you figured out by now? You were unconscious for two months, tomorrow is your birthday."

"Why was I-"

"You don't even remember!"

"Uhhhhhh, no."

"You doped yourself up on diprivan and . They pronounced you dead but a girl saved because you weren't really dead. There still trying to figure out what happened to you."

"Diprivan? Oh yeah. OH NO!!! How long ago was that? With the girl?"

"Today."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"It's a mystery isn't it?"

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, what about my second question?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" She paused. "Well that relates to the first answer. You were so guilty about taking Diprivan and causing all of this. Your guilt has overcome you and only a small light exists still. You must overcome your guilt before you die again!"

"But I don't remember feeling guilty, I don't even remember all of what you're talking about except me taking Diprivan. How do I overcome it? I'm feeling guilty now, why?"

"Nature's taking its course. It's automatic. The only way to overcome it is to do something good. Like saying the truth about it all. And not hiding it either."

"Well, how do I get back to the real world?"

"Just follow that light over there. Go through it and you'll be free, free from your cursed coma."

"I'm in a coma?"

"Well what else would you be in for two months? Sleep?" Michael rolled his eyes and headed for the light.

**************************

"He's waking up!" My voice came.

"That voice it seems familiar." He said as he opened his eyes.

"Well, I don't where, I've never met you in real life. Man I'm so nervous. Your family went to get sandwiches. They probably won't be back for a while. How about I go get them?" I said trembling. He looked at me strangely, he probably didn't mean to but it made me feel dumb. "I'm sorry."

"What's your name? You look like-"

"Katherine Waxon." Darn I interrupted him.

"Exactly! How'd you know?"

"Huh?" I didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. That's my name Katherine Waxon."

"Oh, how'd you get out of my mind?" What?

"Uh, I was never in your mind sir." I think I made him feel stupid because he looked at me like holy crap.

"It must have been just a dream, I'm sorry." I turned around to leave but then I realized that I was in the same room as Michael Jackson. The only person I ever wanted to meet and I was in the same room as him. I turned back around and suddenly that fateful question came to my mind.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you really take Diprivan and O.D?" He looked down.

"Yes." I frowned and turned my head away. I couldn't stand it. So I just walked away, far, far away from the room.

*******************************

"Why do I feel better? I should feel worse. Shouldn't I?" He said aloud when the girl left.

"No." The other Katherine appeared on his chest. She sat Indian style and looked kind of faded.

"Why do you look like that? And why don't I feel you on my chest?"

"Because I'm not really here. You're just seeing me with your mind. No one else can see me besides you."

"Well, why do I feel better?"

"Because you confessed, and for that, some of your guilt went away. Good job."

"But didn't some come back? I feel horrible now."

"Great. Yeah, some did come back and now that light has gotten smaller! Learn to control yourself boy."

"What else do I need to do?"

"Well, do more good deeds, more helpful stuff."

"Wait, why do you and that girl have the same name and body?"

"If you haven't figured it out already, I'm her alter self. I'm left handed and my left bang is longer than my others instead of my right."

"Oh. Why are you here then?"

"Because she's the girl that saved you!!!"

"**But why did-" He looked around and she was gone. Everyone was gone.**


	6. Accidental tragedy

_**CHAPTER 6…**_

**_ACCIDENTAL TRADGEDY_**

Katherine sat on a bench near the cafeteria waiting for the family. She didn't feel like talking to anyone related to Michael at that time. Suddenly she felt a vibration from her pocket. Her phone. She picked it up and the I.D read mom. She flipped the top up and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"On my goodness! Katherine! How are you? Me and your father are coming down to UCLA right now."

"I'm good mom."

"Well, you don't sound to happy."

"I'm not."

"Honey, I know your idol is um, gone, but it's been two months since that. You need to understand you can't do anything about that."

"Mom, that's not it."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Nothing." Katherine didn't want to talk about it to anyone really.

"Well, just remember, we're always here for you and you can tell us anything."

"Thanks mom." She heard a mans mumble in the background.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, your father wants me to get off the cell phone. I'm the one driving. You know how talking on a cell phone and driving at the same time can be."

"You? Drive in the dark? That's a surprise."

"Har, har. Well, we'll be there soon."

"Ok, by mom."

* * *

The ambulances pulled in as they took out a woman and man. They came rushing in pushing people out the way to get through the crowded place. Katherine was sitting outside the Cafeteria when she saw them pushing through. She knew someone had seriously been injured if they were this desperate to get through. She stared on as Prince, Paris, and Blanket came to her side watching the men and woman push through too.

"Move out of the way!!! These bodies need to get to the morgue immediately!" One man said. Katherine sighed. They were already dead. The people rushed by her as one woman kept the others back from looking at the bodies. But Katherine saw one detail the made her heart race. The woman's hand had a ring on there exactly like her moms. She started to study the bodies more. The mans body was muscular, the woman was very fragile looking, skinny and old. Well, not that old. Very small though. But something was off, their head didn't seem to be there. Katherine didn't know if she was imagining things or what, but it was odd looking. She decided to ask the woman holding them back.

"Excuse me, miss?" She said.

"Not now little girl, I'm busy."

"But miss."

"Unless you can identify those bodies I can't help you right now!"

"Answer my questions and maybe I can!" The woman looked at her.

"What are they?"

"How old do you suppose they are?"

"I don't know, around their 40's?"

"Does the woman have brown curly hair and the man a bald spot near the back of his head?"

"I can't answer that!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're decapitated!" Katherine's eyes got wide.

"What?"

"The others are bringing in their heads now." Katherine was traumatized. If these people were her parents, it made her feel worse if they had no heads. She looked and saw people with a bag following the ambulance crew to the morgue. She had to know the truth.

"Miss I must get through!"

"No you're not allowed!" Katherine pushed the lady out of her way and ran to the men with the bag.

"Wait!" She yelled. The men looked back. "Wait!"

"Little girl, you're not allowed to be-"

"I don't care! They might be my parents!" The men looked at her. "I need to see their heads!" Suddenly a man rammed into the man holding the bag and it went flying in the air.

"Someone get it!" Katherine watched in horror as the jacket covering the bag flew off and she saw her parents heads revealed. They landed on the ground still in the bag in front of her. Everyone was quiet as they saw her looking down in horror. Katherine's eyes started to water. She closed them tightly, turned her head, and clutched her fist. Prince, Paris, and Blanket pushed themselves through the crowd as they heard a scream so loud it seemed like they were right next to it. So loud that they were almost positive the other side of the world could hear it. Prince was the first to see what was going on. He stared then turned to push Paris and Blanket away. Once he knew they were far enough where it would take them a while to get back he rushed to Katherine and held her tight.

"It's ok Kathy, they're not your parents." He said. She turned so quickly to him he thought she was aiming to slap him.

"Yes they are Prince! Yes they are!" Prince stared into her eyes and held her closer. Even though he was 5 months younger then her, she needed it. Even if it took him to make her feel better. He had been there, and he felt like no one was there quick enough for him, he didn't want her to feel like that. Never did he want that.


	7. Sing the earth song

**_CHAPTER 7…_**

_**SING THE EARTH SONG**_

Katherine sat on a bench near the morgue. All her life and expectations had become real. She had won AGT, met the Jacksons, saved Michael Jackson, and was good friends with his kids. But without her parents to congratulate her and love her and be there for her, she was nothing. She couldn't sob anymore. All the tears and left, just like her soul. When she discovered this, it had felt like someone ripped her heart out plain and simple and the only comfort was the soothing blood trying to feel the gap. The blood represented Prince. She felt like he was the only one who could possibly understand the closest. But unlike him, there was no cure for decapitation.

Suddenly as Katherine was about to get up she heard a whistle from a small voice. It was the tune to Earth Song. She looked behind herself to see a room full of cancer children. They all reminded her of her young cousin Emily who died at the age of 7 from Cancer. She still heard the tune when she saw a young boy whistling it. He had a bandana over his head so she expected that he was a cancer victim too. He looked to be the age of 5. He saw that she was looking at him and he smiled gently at her.

"My name's Billy, aren't you that girl who won AGT?" He said. She smiled.

"Indeed I am that girl." His face became bright.

"Can you sing me a song? I know I don't have long. My mommy and Daddy keep saying everything's going to be ok. But ever since I got sick, mommy said that her and daddy have to have time apart for a long time. Daddy's barely around mommy anymore. And ever since then, I've gotten much worse, and I feel like I'm disappearing." Katherine saw the sad look on his face, but it suddenly got bright again. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"The only real thing that keeps me hoping is Michael Jackson, and you." Katherine looked at him.

"And why's that now?"

"Because your alls music is so great. Especially Michael's." Katherine smiled, for some odd reason, that made her happy. "My favorite song is Earth Song." She smiled then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, why don't you whistle that tune you were whistling earlier?" Billy did as she said, and suddenly, the whole place started doing a rhythm. Kathy nodded her head and smiled then started to sing.

_What about sunrise? What about rain? What about all the things, that you said we were to gain?_

People looked on.

_What about killing fields? Is there a time? What about all the things, That you said was yours and mine?_

Billy smiled.

_Did you ever stop to notice, all the blood we've shed before? Did you ever stop to notice, the crying earth the weeping shores?_

Everyone came in and did the aaahhh thing as that one doctor suddenly had a grim look on his face.

_What have we done to the world? Look what we've done. What about all the peace, you pledge your only son._

Michael suddenly came out in a wheel chair and thought about his sons. So close to loosing them. So close to loosing all his children, his life.

_What about flowering fields? Is there a time? What about all the dreams, that you said was yours and mine?_

A woman stopped and looked.

_Did you ever stop to notice, all the children dead from war? Did you ever stop to notice, the crying earth the weeping shores?_

Children started to sing as well.

_I used to dream, I used to glance beyond the stars. Now I don't know where we are. Although I know, we've differed far!_

Michael was surprised how well she sang that part.

_What about yesterday? What about the seas? The heavens are falling down, I can't even breath! What about apathy? I can feel it's wounds! What about nature's worth? It's our planets womb!_

_What about animals? We've turned kingdoms to dust! What about elephants? Have we lost their trust? What about crying whales? Ravaging the seas? What about forest trails? Burned despite our pleas!_

_What about the holy land? Torn apart by creed! What about the common man? Can't we set him free? What about children dieing? Can't we hear them cry? Where did we go wrong? Someone tell me why!_

_What about baby boy? What about the days? What about all their joy? What about the man? What about the crying man? What about death again? Do we even give a damn?_

Michael was very surprised actually how she sang the whole song.

Katherine was finished but the scowling doctor was not. He came straight to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" She said.

"Not until I remind you that you are in a hospital. You are giving those children hope, they should have no hope. They are dieing."

"So you should punish them for that?"

"That's not what I was saying." He clenched her arm tighter. "Also with your parents gone, the hospital is in charge of you until we get their will."

"So?"

"So, that means I can do what I want with you." He got in her face and was getting ready to slap her when he felt a rock hard slam to his side which made him fall. He looked up to see MJ there in his wheel chair.

"Hands off the girl." He said. The doctor scowled and looked at him.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm in charge of her until we get the will."

"That doesn't mean you can hit her." The doctor stared at him. Suddenly a woman came running to the doctor.

"We just got the will!" The doctor grabbed it and read it allowed.

"If Mrs. and Mr. Waxon dies of an unfortunate death they request that their child Katherine Waxon choose her next guardian to stay with." The doctor cringed at this. He stared at her. "So, who will it be?" Katherine looked down.

"I don't know." The doctor sneered.

"Have your answer in a week, otherwise you'll go to a orphanage." He turned and left. Katherine turned to Michael.

"Thank you for stopping him."

"No problem, I know how it feels to be hit. And I won't ever let that happen to another child." Katherine smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me by the way." She smiled even bigger.

"No problem, I'm happy I did." They just sat there hugging. Katherine also planning her parents funeral. But, right then, Mike felt like her parent.


	8. Funeral or choice

_**CHAPTER 8…**_

_**FUNERAL OR CHOICE**_

It was three days later and the Jackson's attended Kathy's parents' entire funeral to make her feel comfortable. None of her other family had come, not even her grandparents. It made her angry inside. Her guts twisted knowing that her family didn't even care enough to attend the funeral. What made her feel worse was the fact that she still had no clue who she wanted to stay with and she only had four more days to decide. Everything was going across in her mind. _Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? Why are they gone?_ Thoughts racing through when she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked back to find Prince, Paris, and Blanket standing there looking worried.

"What? I'm fine." She turned back around and shut her eyes tightly so no one would see the true pain.

"The funeral is over." Paris said to her surprise.

"Oh, well, I guess my cabby should drive me back to the hotel then." She stood up.

"Kathy, we wanted to thank you for saving our dad." Prince said.

"And we're really sorry about your parents." Blanket said. Kathy turned to face them.

"Sorry? They're dead. There's nothing you could've done to stop it. Unlike your alls dad." Kathy felt bad because she did have a slight jealousy of him now. Why did he survive and her parents not? Why did they have to suffer? It didn't make any sense.

"We just wanted to let you know," Prince said as he grabbed her hand. "We're always here for you." Katherine looked down and slightly blushed. It wasn't her fault that she had a slight little crush on him. He was a nice kid. And he was only 5 months younger too.

"Thanks, but I got to go." She turned to leave when she saw Michael out of his wheel chair. He'd been getting better since that day. She didn't know what she did to cause it. But he seemed normal, and that made her feel good inside. She smiled at him and got into the cab.

************

"Where to Miss'?" The driver said. She looked at him.

"You know where, where you always take me."

"Ah yes, my apologies." He started to drive.

They were half way there when she saw an oddly looking car. It had very tinted glass. So tinted that you couldn't see a thing. Like you were just wondering around at night looking for a flashlight. It was unusual but she didn't pay much attention to it. This was LA for gosh sakes. Good ol' Hollywood some people would say. But so far, it wasn't good to her. The only time they really had fun was on MJ's birthday. They got him tons of stuff. I guess it wasn't his fault. He did practically come back from the dead the day before.

The red light turned Green, but something strange happened. Where the odd car was at, the light was still red, but he went anyways. The same time they went. _BOOM!_

Katherine opened her eyes a little and everything was blurry and slow. There was a figure over her that turned into being Michael. She looked side to side and saw glass, beat up cars everywhere. She looked down and saw that her clothes were torn and she had scratches, but that's it. Then, she saw bodies. Dead bodies, limp, fragile, grossing bodies. She started to tear when she felt that she had a grip of a cell phone. She looked to see that indeed a cell phone was in her hand. She cried more when she suddenly heard a voice in her head.

"_We're always here for you."_ She heard and she saw Michael. He and his kids, his family, were there for her.

"We're here right now Kathy! Can you hear me?" Mike said. She nodded her head and started to get up. Everything was normal now. The ambulance finally got there and took her away.

**************

"What's the official cause officer?" Mike said as he was sitting with Kathy.

"A hit and run. We don't know how the driver escaped it, but he did. It was probably an accident, but then he probably didn't have his license or insurance so he ran." Officer Melt replied.

"Why would they do that? I could've died." Kathy said. They looked at her. "Just like my parents did."

"We don't know young girl, but we promise, we're going to find him." The officer then turned and left.

"Ah, don't be too down Kathy, be glad you at least survived." Mike said.

"That man needs to pay." Mike held her close when the doctor came up to her with Mike's kids behind him. A lady was there too.

"Katherine, this is your lawyer Mrs. Sheinklehier (shh-ene-kle-higher)" The doctor said. "She wants to speak with you all." The lady smiled and came up to her.

"Hello Katherine, I'm Luna Sheinklehier. You can just call me Luna."

"Hi."

"I know the doctor said have your decision in a week but with everything that's going on, you need protection." Kathy looked at her.

"Protection? You mean, you think someone's trying to kill me and my family?" She nodded. Everyone was surprised at this new information.

"We need you to make the decision now." Everyone looked at her.

"It's going to be ok. Just choose wisely." Michael said. Katherine nodded and closed her eyes.

"_We're always here for you."_ The voice said again. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I know who I want to stay with." She said.

"Who?" Katherine smiled at Mike and his three children.

"I want to stay with Michael Jackson." Everyone went into shock.

"Kathy you can't do that!" Luna said.

"Why not?"

"Mr. Jackson can not take care of you, it has to be one of your family members!"

"The law don't say that."

"Well, it's just not-"

"No." Mike said. "I'll do it. I'll be her guardian." Katherine smiled.

"Mr. Jackson you don't have to do this."

"But I want to. Maybe having another girl around will be good for Paris. Besides, Prince did say he wanted to try being a younger sibling once."

"I did?" He said.

"Shush dad's talking." Luna looked at him and sighed.

"Alright. Just sign these papers and she'll be yours." He signed and Kathy hugged him. She was never more happy. She was an older sibling now, a superstar, and had a dad that was the nicest man in the world. She had a reason to be happy.


	9. Welcome to your new home

_**CHAPTER 9…**_

_**WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME**_

"What a wonderful week it has been, don't you agree Mike?" A girl said.

"AAHH! What? How did I get here?" he replied.

"Duh, you're in your mind again." Mike looked at the girl.

"Oh, it's you again, the alter Kathy." She smiled.

"That's right." Mike looked at her.

"Well, you sure are having a good day."

"Duh, with everything that you've done, some of your guilt has went away. It's brighter in here don't you think?" He looked around.

"I guess so. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well since my alter self is living with you now, I might as well." Mike smiled.

"It's going to be tough with her around isn't it?"

"You got it dude. But, you can't really blame her, her parents did die, and she does now know that someone's out to get her."

"Suppose your right. Anyways, I better wake up now."

"Dad." Mike looked at her.

"What?"

"Dad wake up!" Suddenly Michael awoke with Paris overtop of him.

"Oh, Paris, you scared me."

"Sorry, we're home though." She replied. Katherine sat in a corner of the limo quiet as a mouse.

"Come on Kathy, this is your new home." She got out of the car and her jaw dropped. It was bigger then she had ever imagined.

"Woe." They all smiled at her and went inside to give her a tour. When they finally came to a long hall with 2 doors on each side. One side said Blanket's room, come in and jump around and Paris' room, tea anyone?

Kathy giggled. Then the other side said Prince's room, rawer. Then, the door next to that said nothing. It was just a door.

"This is your room." Mike said as he opened the door. Katherine stepped inside to find a large room full of toys and the biggest bed she'd ever seen. The whole room was blue and green. Her favorite colors. The walls had painted pictures of nature everywhere. There were animals, wild and tamed in it and trees full of monkeys and some trees just plain. But she liked it either way.

"Wow! This room is wonderful!" She spun around and landed on top of the bed. "Truly wonderful!" She just layed there. But what truly topped it off was the fact that there was a big picture of her parents right beside the bed. She loved it.

Once everyone left the room, Katherine started to unpack her clothes when Prince came in.

"Knock, knock?" He said.

"Who's there?" Kathy giggled.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, well, um, I guess I'll go then."

"Wait!" He turned to look at her. "Don't go." She got close to him. "I know this might sound weird but, I really like spending time with you."

"Uh."

"I mean, I feel like you were the only one there for me at my difficult times." He looked at her. "I mean-"

"It's ok." He said grabbing her hand. "I like being with you." She smiled. They started to lean toward one another to kiss when the door bell rang.

"Hello?" Mike asked as the kids came down to see.

"Hello, dad." Mike was shocked and so were the kids as it revealed to be Omar.


	10. Have any proof?

_**CHAPTER 10…**_

_**DO YOU HAVE PROOF?**_

Everyone sat in the living room quiet. The only sound you heard was the clock ticking.

"Sooooo." Omar finally said. "You're not dead?"

"No." Mike replied. An awkward silence came again.

"Why'd you call him dad?" Katherine finally said. Omar looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" He said.

"Well, I am going to start living here for the rest of my childhood and teenage years. Might as well." Omar stared at her.

"What?" He looked at Mike then. "What does she mean?"

"She means what she told you. She's staying here now." Now, I don't think anybody else noticed it. But Katherine could see the range deep inside his eyes he was feeling. And she didn't like it.

"What's wrong Omar? Not happy?" She said.

"Not really, why are you staying here?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why did you want to know how I know he's my father?"

"Touché." Everyone could tell there was tension brewing so they tried to calm it.

"She's staying here because her family's gone." Blanket said. Katherine stared at him. She couldn't stay mad at him, he was only 7.

"Where'd they go?"

"Home is how I like to put it." Kathy said.

"Oh, they died." She stared at him. The face was so cold that it chilled people right through the bone.

"So."

"I think that's enough explaining for today." Mike said quickly before it could get any worse. Just then Kai came in there telling everyone that dinner was ready. Everyone's stomach growled and they went straight to the kitchen, well, everyone except Katherine and Omar. Omar stepped in front of her.

"Could you please move, I'm trying to go eat." Kathy asked. Omar's face was suddenly right in hers as he picked her off the ground and pinned her to the wall.

"Now you listen here little girl. I'm not going to take your little attitude. And furthermore, I'm not going to pout up with you. There's only room for one new person in this house and that's going to be me."

"Actually there's a lot of room." She said trying to breath.

"Shut up!" He said slamming her against the wall. "Now you little heathen and your little buddies around your age are going to stay out of my way when I'm trying to talk you hear?"

"You threatening me and MJ's kids?"

"That's right, and I will come after everyone of you if you don't stay out of my way and do as I tell you to do. You got it?"

"There's no way on earth I'll ever-" He lifted her higher onto the wall.

"I have my hand around your neck and you pinned to the wall, now you either say yes or I will snap you in half right now." Katherine looked into his eyes and saw that rage again, except it was worse. She nodded and Omar let her down and walked into the kitchen leaving her to gasp for air. But there was no way on earth Katherine was going to let him beat on her and treat her like this. That was one thing her parents always taught her, never let something like this pin you down, you fight back. She wasn't going to let him hurt her, or her new family. No way in hell would she let him do that.

As he walked into the kitchen, Kathy grabbed the nearest object that would do a least a little harm and ran toward him at full speed. She lifted it to where it would hit his head a little bit and smashed it against him. Omar let out a squeal and fell down. The others just turned to see Kathy over him with a broken piece of jar.

"Katherine! What are you doing?" Mike screeched. She looked at him then looked at the situation.

"It's not what you think! He lifted me up on the wall right over there and threatened that he would hurt us! I had to do something!" Mike looked at her.

"Kathy, you might have a lot of things going on right now, but I know Omar, and he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But he hurt me!" She screamed. She didn't mean to be so loud, just no one would believe her. Mike was surprised, so was his kids. She sighed, "I'm sorry, how about I put it this way…" She looked at the stereo and put a CD in it. It started to play and she tapped her foot. Then she started to sing.

_You look like an angel._ Prince, Paris, and Blanket did the back ground.

_(Look like an angel?)_

_Walk like an angel_

_(Walk like an angel?)_

_Talk like an angel_

_(Talk like an angel?)_

_But I got wise! You're a devil in disguise! Oh yes you are. Devil in disguise, hmmm._

_You fooled me with your kisses, you cheated and you schemed, heaven knows how you lied to me, how you like to see._

_-repeat the first thing-_

_I thought that I was in heaven, but I was sure surprised, heaven help me I didn't see the devil in your eyes._

_-repeat thing to end-_

They all looked at her. Mike sighed and shook his head.

"Kathy, give it up, just because Omar is new over here doesn't mean you have to be jealous and rude to him." Katherine looked at him.

"What? You think that's what it is?"

"I know that's what it is." She started to laugh nervously.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Kathy I want to, it's just that, I know Omar better then you, you've only been here a day and you already picked out an enemy." She stared at him.

"Fine. Don't believe me and let that monster rip your family apart."

"Stop it Kathy! That's not what he is. Just cause your parents died doesn't mean you have to make everybody else miserable!" Everybody looked at him.

"What?!?! Oh, so now my dead relatives are going to be brought into this! Well fine! I don't care! I don't give a crap! If you really won't believe me and think these thoughts about me that are so not true, I'll just leave then! I can find another home I'm sure!"

"Kathy I didn't mean it that way!"

"Whatever." And she walked out.


	11. Danger is only the beggining

_**CHAPTER 11…**_

_**DANGER IS ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

They all just stood there stunned that she had walked out. Only a day and she had walked out. Prince looked at everyone who just sighed.

"Well, aren't you going to do anything? Go stop her or something!" Mike looked at him.

"She'll be back Prince. She just needs to take a walk." They all sighed and ate. Omar grinned as it started to get dark.

"She still isn't back dad!" Blanket said. Mike looked at all of them. He was worried himself.

"We have to do something, like go look for her." Paris suggested. Mike sighed.

"You three are right, let's go find Kathy." Omar stopped grinning and suddenly had a frown. He looked at Kai as the others wondered into the living room.

"Kai, can I please have some more taco's?"

"Why sure you can, Aahh!" She said as Omar grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. He started to choke her and said,

"Say a word about this and I will kill you." She nodded her head as he grabbed a secret gun he had been holding. He got up and aimed it right at MJ's head. Kai looked up and saw what was going on and screamed.

"Michael watch out!!" They all turned and saw the gun and scattered.

"Darn you Kai!" Omar said as he shot at her. Luckily it missed and she scattered away too. Omar had no intentions on her though. He had a target he had to get rid of.

* * *

Katherine sat on a bench about two blocks away from the house. She'd been feeding birds and watching people just pass by all day. She'd been thinking about what she did and saw family's walk by as well. It made her cringe inside knowing her family didn't even care enough to show up at her parent's funeral. She kind of was jealous of those family's. But she couldn't hate them, she didn't even really know them. Kathy sighed once it turned 7:00. Back in KY, where she was from, it would be 10:00 already. She was still getting used to the time change.

"They still should apologize." Kathy said to herself.

"Who should?" Said a male voice. Kathy looked around to see where it was coming from. "Down here bozo." She looked down to see an ant.

"Uhhh, are you talking to me?"

"No, look to your left and down!" She did and she was amazed at what she saw. It was like a little tiny person, in a wheel chair.

"Woe, why are you so tiny?"

"What, you want me to be your size?"

"Well, a normal persons size."

"Fine, just to make you happy." The figure grew to be about the same height as MJ. Well, actually he was the same height as MJ. "You happy now?"

"Not with that attitude." He sighed. "Hey, you some kind of young MJ impersonator, because you look exactly like him when he was like 25."

"You just now realized that? I am MJ moron." She looked at him.

"But, your 25, and you're black, and you grew."

"So? You racist?"

"NO! It's just that, there's no way you can be him, plus you're in a wheel chair. Ah, Broken Leg?"

"Girl shut up you don't know me!"

"GEEZ! What's your deal?"

"I'm MJ's alter self. Your conscious."

"Why is MJ my conscious?"

"Because I'm in a freakin wheel chair and your old conscious is with that other dude."

"You mean the real MJ?"

"I am real woman!"

"OK! Geez, I can tell how you're his alter self."

"Whatever, anyways, I hear you're in a situation homie."

"Homie?"

"Man, be quiet I am talking! Listen, he didn't mean it so you need to go back there and apologize yourself."

"I guess you're right. I mean I was a little selfish."

"First, of course I'm right! Second, you think!"

"Well, Omar is going to hurt them I know it!"

"An even more reason to stay don't you think?"

"You're right!" Kathy stood up and started to walk back. "Thank you conscious!"

"Yeah whatever just hurry up and run little girl run!" And she did run.

* * *

Prince rushed his younger siblings into his bedroom and pushed them in their.

"Stay under the bed at all times!" He slammed and locked the door behind him. Paris looked at Blanket and they both shoved themselves under the bed. Mike came over to Prince.

"You need to get in there too!"

"No! I won't let you die again I won't let you!"

"Prince stop it!" Suddenly a gun shot went off and Mike screamed.

"Dad no!" Prince looked up to see the barrel right in his face.

"Hey there, it's ok, you don't have to fear me." Omar said.

"You shot my dad!"

"Yes, I did didn't I?" Prince then pounced on him when he wasn't paying attention. Gun shots started to roar threw the house. But no security had come because Omar had done took care of all of them. Paris and Blanket just closed their ears trying not to listen but the shots were too loud. Blanket started to cry as Paris held him close.

"I'm going out there." She said.

"No you can't! You'll get killed!" Blanket replied. Paris ignored him and grabbed a lamp as she went out and hit Omar upside the head with it. Omar punched and threw all three of them everywhere. Yes, even MJ was still up and trying to protect his family. Blanket covered his ears and curled up into a ball under the bed as he heard screams, gun shots, and splatters everywhere. He was afraid.

Katherine was on the front porch when she heard screams. She ran inside the house and went straight up to where her room would be. She grabbed a broom while she was on her way up. Everything was quiet suddenly. No commotion or anything. It was dead quiet. First she saw a security guard laying out on the floor. She stepped over him she saw blood stains everywhere. Then she saw Mike laying across the floor in the hall.

"Mike!" She ran to him and checked his pulse, it was barely living. "No, no, not again." She was about to call 911 when she saw Paris. She ran to her. "Paris, come on, speak to me." Paris moaned. She had been beaten up pretty badly.

"Prince, Omar, save Blanket." She then passed out.

"Prince and Blanket? Omar." She then knew what had happened. She picked up her broom and went into an open doorway. It was her room. She looked around when she was suddenly hit in the back of the head. She let out a Squeal and turned to see Omar, blood stained. "YOU!" She lifted up her broom and wapped him across the face. "You Son of a Bitch!" She kept hitting him. Omar turned and punched her right in the face. She bit him on the arm then. He screamed and slammed her against the door. She looked up at him. "Where's Prince and Blanket?"

"Prince is somewhere safe now, but Blanket, your question is as good as mine."

"You must be the Devils son."

"Right, well, that's not going to help you live is it?" He lifted up his arm to finish her off when he felt an aching pain go threw his body. A bullet sound went off. He screamed then fell to the ground. Katherine looked up to see Blanket holding a gun and crying. Katherine stood up and grabbed him.

"It's ok Blanket, it's ok."

"Are they dead?" He asked pathetically.

"No, no, they're not dead, we're not going to let them die." Omar got up then and looked at them. Police and ambulance sirens went off as Omar said,

"**You've won this round, Prince is in the closet, all of you all are going to need medical treatment desperately." Then he ran away. Kathy and Blanket went to the closet and found Prince like Omar had said. He was out of it but alive. The ambulance and police came in and took everybody away. But Katherine still wondered why Omar had told the truth.**


	12. Who and Why?

_**CHAPTER 12…**_

_**WHO AND WHY?**_

"What do you mean he's not capable?" The kids heard MJ's mother Katherine shout. "I'm sure he's well enough to do so! He's not dead you can't just split them up!"

"Mrs. Jackson, he is the worse out of the 5. He needs at least a week to heal. Isn't their anybody they can stay with for a week?"

"Me. But apparently you all don't like that idea!"

"Mrs. Jackson, You are a 72 year old woman, you are too old to be taking care of children."

"I am never too old to take care of my boys children, my grandchildren!"

"Is there anyone else?"

"I suppose one of the siblings."

"What about the oldest two's mother?"

"Kathy and Prince don't have the same mother."

"I mean Prince and Paris."

"I'm not letting her take care of them! They would have to be split apart!"

"Maybe it would be good for the oldest biological to get to know their mother?" Katherine was quiet.

"I don't know, I don't like this idea."

"Just try it please? For the kids." She was quiet again.

"I'll ask." She then came out to the children. They were quiet.

"Is daddy ok?" Blanket asked.

"Yes, your father is ok." They all sighed with relief. Paris had a black eye, broken arm, and a sprained wrist. Prince had a black eye, scratches and bruises, and stitches in his leg from a deep cut. Katherine had a few stitches in her head from cuts, bruises, and a broken left arm, man she got lucky. Blanket didn't have anything besides some bruising from Prince pushing him into the room but that's it. The older Katherine called Debbie.

"Yes, yes, yes. Alright, I understand. Yes I will make sure of it." She then hung up the phone and looked at the children. "You all are going to stay with Debbie for a little while."

"All of us?" Kathy asked.

"Yes." Everyone looked at each other as a car approached the hospital letting Debbie be revealed. The tall blonde came up to where they were sitting and looked down at them. She smiled and started to talk.

"OOOHHH! Look at you two! I haven't seen you two in 10 years!" She then looked at Kathy and Blanket and frowned a little. "I've never seen you two." She said in a hateful tone.

"Never seen you either." Kathy said. She didn't like her already by the way she was talking to them.

"I don't like that attitude young lady."

"Yeah, well, you're not my mom." Debbie frowned.

"No I am definitely not that. My children are kind and sweet, not mean and hateful." Kathy frowned then.

"Say what you want, that's not gonna make me change my mind about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going through a rough time ok? And I don't need some lady over my shoulder telling me about my attitude." Katherine admitted to herself quietly that she even thought she was being rude. But she couldn't help it, if your parents died then someone tried to kill you and your new family, wouldn't you be a little cranky too?

"Well it doesn't matter now. Even though two of you all are not my kids, I'm going to keep you all together and be your guardian for the next week until your father heals, or your guardian, however you like to put it Kathy." Kathy gave a fake smile. She didn't like her, she didn't know what it was. She hated to judge people, but, she just didn't like her.

*****************

When they got to Debbie's house, it was about as big as Mike's, but not quite. Kathy did notice something though. Debb did have horses. Finally, something else Kathy was good at. Horses, she had some back in KY. That's when she got an idea.

"Umm, Hey, Debbie?" Kathy said. She cringed at what she was about to say. "I'm sorry about earlier, you know, with me yelling at you and all. Really sorry." Kathy stuck her tongue out in disgust. Debbie smiled when she heard this.

"Have a change of heart did you?" The others looked at Kathy as if she just did something they never seen before.

"You can say that." Debbie grinned big then.

"It's about time, I thought I was going to have to punish you for your actions." _Punish me?!?!_ Kathy thought. How could she punish her? She wasn't her mom. "But since you changed your attitude, I'll let you off the hook."

"Great! Now, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Could you possibly, maybe, let my horses in KY stay here, so you know, I can still see them?" Debbie grinned.

"How sweet. You love your horses that much."

"Yeah, well, they're really the only things keeping me alive right now you could say. If they died, I'd loose the rest of my real family. I wouldn't be able to live." Everyone was quiet then.

"I'll think about, but for now, let's do a little tour shawl we?" Debbie showed them around the house, land, and a little of the forest. The whole time, mostly near Prince and Paris. At night, everyone had their own bedroom, but, they didn't really feel like getting separated. They already had to deal with being away from their dad for a whole week. So they were not going to be separated from each other. Paris turned on the TV that was in the room while everyone was trying to go to sleep.

"Now to other news." The TV channel said. "What happened at the famous pop star Michael Jackson's house?" They all looked up and Paris turned the TV up louder. "After the police came, the new comer to the family Katherine Waxon, told them what she knew. It was reported that Omar Bahti, tried to kill the family. The injuries were unthinkable, The youngest Blanket, had only bruises, Paris had a broken arm, sprained ankle.." And so on the news went. But what surprised the children was this,

"And their father Michael had a concoction, stitches in his head, a broken leg, and broken ribs. His caller bone is also fractured."

"HHHHUUUUHHHHH!" They all gasped.

"No way."

"That can't be!"

"Poor dad!" Voices came from all around the room. Kathy looked at the others. They were all shocked, and battered. She thought she should be shocked, but she wasn't. It was like, all she was, was angry. It was Omar who did this, Omar should pay, he did this! Kathy was just angry and full of rage. Her life was going out of control. First, everything had seemed great, she had won AGT, then met the Jackson's, then saved the famous Michael Jackson, her idol. But someone had to go and mess that up didn't they? Why did god hate her? No stop! He didn't hate her! Yes he did! No! She didn't know whom to blame. Her parents get decapitated, she gets in a car wreck which kills live 5 people, and she almost dies, then Omar pops up and tries to kill her and her new family, now she was stuck in this crappy house with a woman she didn't even like and had to suffer watching a scene she had already seen. Why was this happening to her?!?!?! She clutched her fists so full of rage and punched the closest thing to her. Lucky, it was just a pillow. She punched and punched and punched it and wouldn't stop until she started to cry. Then she just gave in and layed face first on the pillow. Her sobs, for sure, you could hear all through the house. All was quiet to her, it seemed like nobody could hear her, and nobody could feel her pain, nobody understood. Nobody.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder as she cried and cried. She couldn't stop, even after she looked up to see who it was. It was Prince. It was always going to be Prince. Why did nobody else care? She glanced at Blanket and Paris. They stared at her like they couldn't believe it. She had been so strong, she never cried in front of them, never sobbed, and always was strong. But suddenly, such a strong girl broke. She let it all out. Even the strong has to brake sometimes. That's another thing her parents had taught her. She wiped her eyes as she stood up. The three just kept starring at her with sympathy. Lucky them. Their father was back, and although they were injured, they weren't hurt like her. Their father would come back in a week and take care of them, but her, neither her father nor her mother, could ever come back to her. Never. She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Blanket asked.

"Hush, not now Blanket." Paris whispered. Kathy turned around slowly and smiled, she was ok, her feelings were out, she was ok, and she guessed she was ok.

"To take a bath, that's all." She smiled and turned the other way. Leaving them behind her.

Once the bathtub was full of water, she layed in it. Her cloths were still on. Why you ask? There was a TV right on the counter. Her foot could reach it. It was so close; it kept saying all the injuries they had. Was that all that was on? She reached her foot on the counter and kept scooting the TV closer. No one would notice she was gone. She was empty. The TV reached closer and closer to falling into the tub.

"Kathy? Kathy, I know you feel really bad and down, but please, don't be upset, we are here for you, and always will be." Prince said through the door. Kathy looked at the door. Yeah right, no one was ever there. She closed her eyes as she was going to kick the TV in there, but something stopped her. Memories of her life flashed in her head as her foot reached closer. It showed her happy, sad, mad, bad days go right past her. Then it showed the current events that had happened in the past week. Then she heard that voice again._ We are here for you_. She saw a flash of light, then redness surrounded her. The devil, he was there, she knew it. A voice laughed as her foot got closer. _We are here for you._ Then she saw a hand. It was her mothers, fathers, and someone else's. Jesus maybe, she didn't know. But it was a rejecting hand. Like saying she could not come with them if she did this. _We are here for you._ No. She wasn't going to do it. She stopped and opened her eyes. Her foot was near the TV but not on it. This wasn't the way to go. Her life wasn't ready to end. She had thought nobody was there for her, but people were, the whole Jackson family was there for her! Prince, and Paris, and Blanket, and Michael. Michael was there for her. And Prince, why he meant the most. He, out of all people was there for her. She could accomplish great things in her life if she didn't do this. And if she did do this, then those hopes would be gone. She began to cry at the terrible mistake she was going to do. But she took her foot away from the TV and jumped out of the tub. She scooted the TV back then heard a voice.

"Kathy? Kathy are you in there?" Prince! She opened the door and just lunged on him. She wouldn't stop hugging him. He blushed as she wouldn't let go. She was crying, but not with sadness, with tears of joy. She looked at him.

"Prince, you were there and I know you were." He blushed again. Then she kissed him. And wouldn't stop. At first Prince was surprised, but then he let her and kissed back. Heh, would you hear that, two 12 year olds kissing. But that's when they heard a loud gasp, then a shriek voice.

"Prince Michael Jackson! What on earth are you doing?" Debbie yelled as she watched in horror as they kissed. They stopped kissing to see Paris all giddy at the romance, Blanket sticking his tongue out in disgust but laughing at the same time along with Paris, and Debbie just all huffed and puffed at the situation. Prince and Kathy just blushed at each other and looked at them. Prince might have been embarrassed, but Kathy was just happy she was alive.


	13. Love is a long way

_**CHAPTER 13…**_

_**LOVE IS A LONG WAY**_

After they got yelled at for about 30 minutes about sanitation and how people can get sick by doing that, and how they were too young to be kissing, they finally went to sleep.

************

A week later, Mike was finally reunited with his 3 children and Kathy. He was on crutches and had some stitches in his head.

"I don't get you." Kathy said. Mike looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Your 50, yet you're still alive after all of this? You are one tough cookie!" They laughed and went on their way. Prince and the others had filled Mike in with the details on their week with Debbie and about how Prince and Kathy decided they were going to try to go out. Mike was hesitant for it at first, but allowed it. To celebrate their reunion, Mike's family was all going out to a restaurant. A fancy one too. So, when they got there, Kathy never really had been to a really fancy restaurant, so she was wowed.

"OMG!! This is the most coolest place ever! Besides, Walt Disney World, and Bass Pro Shop."

"One, it's 'coolest place ever', two Bass Pro Shop?" Prince said.

"Have you ever been there?"

"No."

"We should go one day, it's cool." They finally got seated and got their menus, of course, they had to have a private booth so no fans would go and mob them. Kathy tried to find the cheapest food there, but all the cheap stuff was still $40. They told her not to worry about it. Kathy's parents always taught her to get the cheapest thing, and you'll always be rewarded, so she stuck with that. I mean, who doesn't like rewards? They finally ordered. Screaming fans could be heard outside and one even tried to break through the window, but her face just went splat against it. Kathy sighed and put her hand on her chin. "Why can't people go away?"

"Fans and go away in the same sentence? What world are you from?" Blanket asked.

"Apparently a sane world. I mean, can't they tell that we are trying to just be a family for once?"

"No." They all said.

"Oh." She looked out the window, she was right next to it. SPLAT! There went another face. She jumped at the sight of them banging against it. She giggled at it, and then made a funny face at them. People on the other side stared at her. What was she doing? They never had seen this before. Everyone that was inside stared at her. She made another face and stuck her tongue out and laughed at it again. She could see that they were all wondering about this, but taking photos of it.

"What are you doing?" Jermaine asked.

"Making faces." She replied.

"Why?" Tito asked.

"Because it's funny to watch their expressions." Just then, She heard some other people giggling a little too. "Ah ha! I heard laughing!" She turned to see the kids and some of the sibling laughing at it. "I was correct, si?"

"Si." Rebbie answered. Kathy smiled, she made another face at them, and they took more pictures, so, they siblings and the kids started to make faces as well, and more photos were taken.

"You know, this is probably going to bite us in the back later on." Janet said. Janet, Kathy's mothers name.

"So the publicity will make rude comments about it, we know it ain't true. And the fans know it ain't true, so who cares?" They were stunned. Jackie smiled.

"You're absolutely right." He said, and he joined in making the faces. Everyone was soon laughing and making the faces, well, everyone except Joe. Finally, the food came and they all started to eat. Kathy, of course was from the country and had lived on a farm for all of her life, so, when it came to eating, she chewed down. The others stared at her as she stuffed the food into her mouth and would drink the Dr. Pepper at the same time. She looked up to see them looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't have to eat so fast." Latoya answered. Kathy gulped down her bite and looked at everyone.

"Sorry, usually I'm at school right now and we have to eat fast."

"School?" Paris asked. "You mean like, Public School?" Kathy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in 8th grade. You would probably be in 6th, Prince would be in 7th, and Blanket would be in 2cd." She looked at her with amazement.

"But, aren't you bullied?" Kathy stared at her.

"Well of course! I get called fat, ugly, pimple face, no talent, redneck, hippie, crack demon,"

"Crack Demon?"

"Because my crack showed one time and I've been called that since the 7th grade."

"Oh."

"Anyways, hillbilly, lowlife loser, stupid face, gay wad, horse lover which is gay, a guy, stupid, the b word, the a word, the mf word, the words that mean you like guys a lot, and I look like a horse." Paris was stunned at all the names she had been called. "And yeah I've cried myself to sleep, and I've been by myself, and I've felt like no one cared, but I always got over it. Because I know who I am. And to tell you the truth, I have a really low self-esteem, that's why before AGT, I threatened all the people that made fun of me and I backlashed on them." They were all stunned. "I don't like cussing by the way. It makes me feel bad." Mike smiled, she was a brave girl.

"So, why don't you get home schooled if you don't like getting called names?" Kathy looked at her.

"Believe it or not, although I hate the bullies there, and I don't have many friends, I actually like school." They all stared at her.

"Like school? We're home schooled and I hate it!" Blanket said. Kathy giggled.

"Yeah well, I think public school is good though, I mean, you might get bullied, but you can always find a friend there."

"Did you?" Kathy looked up from her food to see them all wondering.

"It doesn't matter what I did."

"Yes it does, otherwise you'd be a hippocrit." She stared at him.

"A hippocrit? Do you even know what that word means?"

"No, but it sounded cool." She shook her head. "So, did you?"

"Well, I-"

"Alrighty now! We are having a free stage tonight! Now, who would like to come up and show us their talent?" A man on the stage with a microphone said, interrupting her. Kathy looked at her new friends and smiled. She leaned over to them and whispered lowly.

"How about we go up there and show these people what we got?" She asked. They smiled.

"You read our minds." Prince answered. While the others were busy eating, Kathy, Prince, Paris, and Blanket snuck off saying they were going to the Bathroom, well, Blanket and Paris needed to go anyways, so they did sort of go. But after a couple got done humiliating their selves by telling non-funny jokes, they went up there, without any of the Jackson's noticing. What they didn't know is that they had been practicing a song, just for this very day. Kathy knew how to play a guitar, so she started out with some notes. Then started to sing…

_1)(Kathy): AAAAHHHH, aaahhh, have you heard of freedom? Have you heard of Success? Have you had that feeling, that you were the best? Have you seen the children? Have you seen families? Have you ever thought that you could amount to the greatest thing on earth?_

_-Chorus-_

_(All 4): You got to Dream it big. You have to believe. You gotta dream it big and you'll amount to something great. Then nothing will stop you once you get a good grasp. You gotta make the steps to do it. You gotta dream it big!_

_2)(Prince): Don't let people get to you; it's just a matter of time before you beat them all. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor, male or female, it doesn't make a difference. You just got to know watcha you're doing. You just have to believe and it'll come true! Because…_

_-Repeat chorus-_

_3)(Paris): Do you want to be like the Jackson's, Elvis Presley, or even Madonna? Do you want to be like Michael Jordan? Or maybe even like Kenny Ortega? Do you want to be famous or do you want to be regular? Just take a chance and make it right. Just step up to the plate and hope you'll do well. Just Step up and be brave, just do it!_

_-Repeat Chorus-_

_4)(Blanket): Got to take a chance, got to make a choice. Got to do what's truly in your heart. Just think of all you've dreamed and bring it to life. Just remember what you've done and live to it! Got to finally make a dream come true!_

_-Repeat Chorus-_

_(Kathy): Then you'll se what you've got,_

_(Prince): Then you'll know what you have,_

_(Paris): You got it in you._

_(Blanket): Just got to…_

_(All 4): DREAM IT BIG! _

Everyone applauded. The Jackson's on the other hand were listening to the song, but had no clue they were the one's singing it. So they clapped as well.

"And that was uh," The guy leaned over to them. "What do you call yourselves?" The 4 gathered in a huddle and quickly came up with a name. They whispered it into his ear and he spoke, "Kathy and the Jackson 3!" The Jackson's stopped in their tracks as they looked to the stage. They were dumbfounded that it was those 4. The 4 got off the stage as a man approached them.

"Yes, I'm Derek with Epic Records. I heard you all singing, and well, I want to offer you 4 a contract about having some albums." They all turned to each other.

"Us?" Kathy asked.

"Have albums?" Paris finished.

"Sure!" Derek said. "What do you say?" Kathy looked at them.

"Group huddle." They got in a group. "What do we say?"

"I think we should go for it!" Prince said.

"Me too!" Blanket yelped.

"I'm in it!" Paris said.

"Alright, let's go for it!" They clapped their hands together and turned to the man. "We'll take it!"

"Great! I just need guardian consent and we'll be done!" Kathy was excited but the others stopped. Kathy looked at them.

"Problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, our Dad." Paris replied.

"What about him?"

"He won't sign it! Remember…" Kathy thought.

"Oh, that whole 'growing up in the spotlight' thing."

"Yeah, and Blanket is only 7." Prince said. Kathy thought.

"Well, we can at least try."

"Try what?" Mike said behind them. They all jumped.

"Mike! Oh, well, um, we were wondering…"

"Maybe," Prince said.

"Just maybe," Paris said.

"We could join Epic records?" Kathy finished. They all smiled at him. He stared at them.

"1. I'm very upset that you lied to me,"

"Well actually, we did have to go to the bathroom-"

"Besides the point! 2. You should've told me that you were going to be singing. And 3. NO!"

"Oh but Please!"

"Please! Please, Please, Please!" They all said.

"No! I'm not letting you all grow up…"

"In the spotlight and be surrounded by cameras like I was." They all said, well, except for Kathy.

"Look dad, we know you just want to protect us, but you got to lighten up a little. I mean, we really want to do this!" Prince said.

"And it's not like it's going to be your scenario. You're not your father, are you?" Kathy finished. Mike stared at them.

"Kathy, you already won AGT, you can do what you want but,"

"We'll be fine Dad," Paris said.

"We cross pinky promise!" Blanket finished. Mike finally sighed and gave in.

"Alright, but only if I watch you all day." They all jumped!

"We're going to be singers!" They said over and over going in a circle. Mike laughed at them. They all celebrated.


	14. Watch Out!

_**CHAPTER 14…**_

_**WATCH OUT!**_

When they were finally finished eating and signing the contract. They all went there separate ways. Kathy, Prince, Paris, and Blanket helped Mike to the limo. The limo was on the other side of the road. After they finally got him to the other side without getting hit by a car, Blanket realized that he had left his "action figure" as he liked to put it, in the restaurant. Prince and Kathy agreed to go get it. So, they did. As they were walking back across the road, Prince saw something shinny and looked back.

"Lucky Penny!" He said grabbing up the small copper coin. He was still in the middle of the road. Kathy didn't realize that he was still out in the road until someone yelled out,

"Watch out Kid!" Kathy looked back to see a truck coming straight for Prince. Prince looked up and was walking the rest of the way when he tripped on a pothole in the road. He had already had stitches in his leg before, so it hurt worse when he just fell on it.

"Prince! Get up! Hurry!" Kathy yelled.

"I can't! My leg hurts too much!" Kathy ran over to his aid as the truck neared closer.

"Come on!" She lifted him up. He squealed with pain and fell right back over.

"I can't do it Kathy!" She looked back up to see the truck almost right on them. She saw the driver was a white woman with long light brown hair and green eyes. Kathy of course had long dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, but this woman reminded her of her mother so much that she went blank. "Kathy!" Prince yelled. She snapped out of it and stared down at Prince. The lady was talking on her cell phone, so she wasn't really paying that much attention to what was in front of her. Kathy had to be brave though if she wanted Prince and herself to live. She stood right up in front of Prince and put her hand up in a stop position. She gulped and prayed to God that this would work.

"STOP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She could scream quite loud, she figured that out when she saw her parents' heads. The woman in the truck looked up and screamed. She slammed on her brakes as the truck went skidding. At last, it finally came to a stop a centimeter before her hand. Kathy swallowed hard glad that neither she nor Prince got hit. The lady that was in the truck jumped out and ran over to them.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She had mascara and bright ruby red lipstick on. Kathy helped Prince to his feet and looked at the woman. She was about as tall as Mike.

"You almost hit us, what do you think we are?" Prince said.

"Shush Prince," Kathy said. "What he means is that we're just glad you stopped in time. Talking on the cell phone and driving at the same time is dangerous." The woman looked at her.

"Well, I don't need a speech about that." Kathy put her hands on her hips.

"I have proof that it can be very deadly." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to move my truck from out of the middle of the road." So she did so and pulled it on the side of the road. Paris and Blanket came running up to Kathy and Prince.

"Are you Ok?" Blanket asked.

"We thought for sure you all were going to get smashed." Paris said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Kathy replied.

"Well, that's what we thought!" Blanket replied. Kathy chuckled. Mike came hobbling over there on his crutches as fast as he could. Prince helped him the rest of the way. Mike grabbed a hold of Kathy and Prince and hugged them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you all are ok!" He said. "I didn't know what I was going to see before my eyes. If I had lost you two-" He paused as they looked at him. "I don't what I'd do. To loose two of your children? It'd be impossible for us." They all agreed. Mike looked up then to see the woman standing there staring at the family. Mike tilted his head a little to look at her. She sighed and turned the other way.

"I see you all have this under control, I better get going." Every one turned around to face her. Her back was to them, but they could tell she was sad about something. Kathy broke the unusual silence.

"Can you tell me, what was so important that you were talking on the cell phone?" The woman was surprised at this question Kathy asked. She turned to face them. Mike looked at her more.

"You all are the Jackson family?" They nodded. She looked at Kathy. "And you are the girl that is now staying with them?" She nodded.

"I'm part of the family too."

"I know." She paused. "My name is Diana." Mike was surprised and crutched over to her.

"Diana? Diana Doyle?" He asked. They all stared at him.

"Who?" Blanket asked. The woman named Diana stared at him.

"You remember?" She asked. Mike nodded.

"I couldn't forget." He replied. The 4 were confused as to what they were talking about.

"I don't know if it's just me or what, but I think Dad knows this lady." Paris whispered to them. They all agreed.

"I couldn't forget Paris." Mike said aloud. The 4 cringed knowing that he had heard. They looked at him to see him staring back at them. He turned back to Diana. "Diana, what-"

"I must be going." She turned to get into her truck.

"Diana! Wait!" He crutched as fast as he could over to her truck. "Diana!"

"Mike, it has been almost 8 years since the last time I saw you, and I don't plan to see you anymore!" She got into the truck and tried to start it but it wouldn't start. The 4 just looked at each other confused. Mike leaned against her door.

"Seems like you need some mechanic help." She stared at him through her window.

"No, it just is acting up is all!" But it still wouldn't start. She gave up and leaned back in her seat. Mike proudly smiled at her. "Alright Mike, impress me, I need a mechanic." He took out his phone. "Oh, you don't have one already? That's surprising." He looked at her.

"I might be a celebrity and be rich, but I don't got everything." He dialed a number and waited for them to pick up. After he was finished, he hung up and looked at her. "They said they were coming to pick it up, but it probably won't be finished until next week."

"Next week? But I'm supposed to leave tomorrow!"

"You can stay at my place until the designated time it's ready." She looked at him.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy this visit." Mike smiled at her as she helped him over to his limo. The 4 were still confused. Diana seemed even more upset before, so again, Kathy asked,

"What's wrong?" Diana looked at her. She sighed.

"I barely get to see my son," Mike was surprised and suddenly his smiled faded. He turned to look at her. "He was 5 you know, he had cancer." They all gasped. "He passed away today around 2." Kathy grabbed her mouth.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Billy." Kathy was shocked. Billy? That name sounded familiar. "It's sort of hard for me you know?" She started to choke up as they all watched her. "He loved to listen to you Mike, he always wanted to meet you. And then when Katherine here won AGT, he thought she was his hero. He wanted to meet her too." Billy? That name. "Then, one day, he called me up on his fathers cell phone to say that he had met you dear. Katherine, do you remember a boy named Billy? He said you and him sung-"

"The Earth song!" Kathy yelled. She was suddenly struck with sadness. "No, not Billy. He-he, died?" Diana nodded.

"I live in Las Vegas Nevada, so I wanted to rush up here soon to see him, he was dieing yesterday. You could see the light going out of his eyes. The torture." Kathy new how she felt and put her hand on Diana's shoulder.

"I feel your pain. I know." Diana turned to her.

"How on earth could you possibly-" Kathy stared at her. Diana shut up then. "Oh." She knew very well that Kathy had lost her parents and her family didn't show up for the funeral. Why, it was all over the news. 'Winner of America's Got Talent, Katherine Waxon, has decided to live with Michael Jackson after her parents tragic death.' Diana remembered that news reporting very well. Everyone did. Diana turned to see the tow truck pulling her precious truck away and taking it to the nearest mechanic shop. She sighed and turned to Mike. "Could you take me to the hospital please? I'm dieing to see my late son Billy." She was crying as she said it. Mike nodded as they got into the limo.

After they went to the hospital and Diana cried for more than two hours, argued with her ex-husband about the arrangements and just different things, and fought with the doctors to not take the dead 5-year-old away, they finally went to a secure place. Kathy and the others still didn't completely understand why they had to stay at a different place besides their home. The story was, the protection program was afraid that if they went back to their home, then someone would try to strike again. They tried desperately to get the family to change their names but they all refused, they believed that if the person didn't like them the way they were, then they would have to deal with it. They quite like their names. Diana was still sobbing a little when she told them that she was going to take a shower. After they heard the shower turn on, the 4 looked at Mike. He stared back at them as in what?

"How do you know her?" Prince asked.

"Yeah!" The others said. Mike looked at them and sighed.

"I suppose I can't hide it from you all forever." They sat down on the floor and listened. "Diana Doyle is an old childhood friend. When I was 4, she moved into our neighborhood."

*******************

YEAR 1963…

"Go! Come on Michael! You better not miss this!" A 1963 Tito yelled.

"I won't! Just throw the ball!" A 4-year-old Mike replied. Tito looked at Jermaine; Jermaine was the next batter up. Mike was at the bat liking his lips, he couldn't miss this, and if he hit this then his team would win. It was 10 to 10. His team was the thunder team. It contained Himself, Jermaine, Tito, and Marlin. The other team was the Lightning team; it contained His sisters Rebbie and Latoya, then their friend Shelby, since there were only three girls and 5 boys, they demanded that one of the boys come on their team. So, Jackie was forced into it by vote.

"Your team is going down Tito!" Rebbie yelled.

"Yeah? You just watch! We'll win this! Right Mike?" Tito asked.

"Yeah! I'm going to hit it out of the field!" He replied. Tito was the pitcher; Jackie was the catcher behind Mike.

"You better not hit me in the face Mike." He told him.

"I'm not. Tito! Throw the ball already!" Tito clutched the ball and threw it hard at the 4-year-old. Mike started to sweat as the ball neared. He swung the bat and it hit the ball dead on. Mike looked up to see the ball fly into the air and over the fence. "I told you! I told you I'd hit it out!" He said excitedly. The girls frowned as Mike ran to first base, the second, but as he was heading for third, something hit him. He fell over and heard screams of joy from the girl's side.

"Yeah! We won! We got it!" Latoya exclaimed.

"That's impossible! He hit it out of the ring!" Jermaine replied.

"Well, who threw it?" Marlin asked. Mike got up and saw a short light brown haired girl with bright green eyes; she was white, on the other side of the fence. He walked over there as his siblings fought. The young girl smiled.

"Did I win?" She asked. Mike looked at her.

"No. But you just made us loose." He replied. She looked down.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand this game." Mike smiled at her.

"My name is Michael, what's yours?"

"Diana. I'm 4, you?"

"Me too!" She smiled.

"Can I come over and you teach me to play?" Mike thought.

"Well, I suppose I could, I'd have to ask Jackie and Rebbie first." He turned around as Diana climbed over the fence. "Hey Jackie! Can we teach this girl to play Baseball?" The siblings stopped arguing to look over there. Jackie walked over to Mike.

"That the girl that threw the ball?" He asked. Mike nodded. "HA! The game's still on! That girl wasn't on a team!" The girls' team let out frustrated sighs.

"Could she be on my team Jackie?" Mike asked. He turned around to him.

"Mike, your team won already. It was a homerun and that was the last play." Mike shook his head.

"I want to cancel out my play and let Diana swing."

"Diana? That's her name?" Mike nodded.

"She don't know how to play so she just threw it." Jackie sighed.

"Alright Michael." Mike smiled.

"Here that Diana? You get to play this once." She smiled.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed. Mike's team looked at her.

"Jackie, you crazy? She might cost my team the game!" Jermaine said.

"Yeah, what if she misses?" Marlin said.

"Hey! Us women are a minority, we should get her!" Latoya yelled.

"This whole town is a minority Latoya!" Tito said.

"Alright! Everyone calm down! It's just a game, remember that!" Rebbie said. They all sighed and got back in there original spots.

"She better not miss this Mike." Marlin said as he passed him.

"She won't." Mike smiled at Diana. "You need help holding it?"

"No. I've been watching you play, I know how to do this part." Mike nodded.

"Ok Diana, here it comes!" Tito said. He threw it. Diana gripped the ½ pound bat as her hands started to sweat. She swung and waited to feel the ball touch.

"Strike one!" Jackie yelled. The Thunder team let out frustrated sighs as the Lightning team cheered. The Ball was thrown and again, "Strike two!" Diana let loose. They were loosing, one more strike and that was it.

"Come on Diana! You can do it!" Mike yelled. Tito threw the ball again. Diana closed her eyes and swung. Everyone's heart raced. The ball hit. Diana opened her eyes to see the ball flying in the air. It was just like off of those movies. She dropped her bat and started to run, everything seemed to be in slow motion. The ball kept flying in the air as the Lightning team raced to catch it. Diana made it to first base, second base, her team kept screaming at her to run. She looked once more in the air to see the ball fly over the fence as she made it to third base. The lightning team gave up as she ran to home base and the thunder team cheered for her. They all ran up to her and picked her up off the ground.

"We won!" Jermaine yelled.

"She did it, she did it!" Yelled Marlin.

"Yeah! Alright little girl!" Tito screamed. She laughed as the lightning team just smiled and congratulated her as well. Even though they lost. Diana looked at Mike and he looked back. She jumped down from everybody and ran to him.

"Thanks for letting me play this game." She said. Mike smiled.

"It's alright, you won the game for us anyways." He replied. They smiled at each other. Mike thought for a moment. "Hey, how about you come over for supper?" Tito and Jackie looked back at Mike as the others ran home. They came up to him.

"Michael, we can't have anymore people over, you know that." Tito said.

"Momma already has enough people to feed." Jackie said. Mike frowned.

"But she won the game for us. We got to repay her somehow." Mike replied. Jackie and Tito looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright Michael, I know something." Tito said. Mike jumped up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Kiss the girl Mike, kiss her." Jackie finished. Mike put on a disgusted look.

"Kiss a girl? Girls are yuck!" Jackie and Tito laughed.

"We can't feed her Mike, you're going to have to kiss her." He still refused. Tito poked Jackie and did an eye movement. Jackie got the message and nodded his head. He sighed and looked at Mike. "Well, that new girlfriend of yours sure is going to be disappointed knowing that nobody cares to appreciate her." Mike looked at him.

"She's not my girl friend, and you think she's sad?" Jackie nodded.

"But oh well, guess we're going to have to tell Joseph and Momma that you didn't appreciate a girl that won our game." Tito said. Mike stared at him.

"Joseph?" Tito nodded.

"That's right Michael, you know how Joseph don't like men being impolite to women." Mike looked down at the ground. "We're going to have to tell him what you did." He stared at them and shook his head.

"No! Joseph will whip me! He'll whip me!"

"Then you better go and kiss that girl Michael." Jackie said. Mike looked over his shoulder at Diana who smiled back at him. He sighed and went over to her.

"I got to appreciate you." He told her. She looked at him confused.

"Appreciate me? How?" He gulped and looked at her.

"I have to kiss you." She was surprised.

"You mean like what mommy and daddy's do?" He nodded. She shook her head. "Ew! No way! I'm not doing that! That's gross!" Mike looked relieved and turned to leave when he saw his brothers there. They had the expression like, you better. He sighed and turned back around.

"I have to though, it's the only way to appreciate you. I would invite you over, but we already have too many mouths to feed. At least, that's what momma says." Diana thought.

"Well, if it really is the only way." Mike nodded as he puffed his lips out. Diana stared at him. "How do we kiss? I never had done this." Mike stopped and looked at her. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Rebbie says that her dream kiss will be with her lips poked out like this." He demonstrated. "Then she'll kiss the guy of her dreams." Diana giggled.

"That's silly!" Mike laughed as well. They thought. "I know!" She yelled. "We'll just do it like my daddy and mommy does!" Mike nodded.

"Sure." Diana grabbed Mike's hand. He looked down. "What are you doing?"

"Demonstrating silly." He looked at her. "See, my daddy, which will be you, takes his hand and usually forces it around my moms back and pulls her toward." She made Mike do that. Mike was starting to get uncomfortable. "Then my mommy gets real close to daddy and they start forcefully kissing, then they fall on the ground and start doing weird things." Mike looked at her.

"Like what?"

"They take each others cloths off." Mike looked at her confused. "Do we have to do that?" He shrugged. He turned to look at his brothers.

"Jackie, Tito, is taking each others cloths off part of kissing?" They stared at him.

"What? No Michael! Where did you get that idea?" Jackie asked.

"Diana says her parents do that all the time." Jackie and Tito looked at each other.

"Um, Michael, you don't have to kiss her, I think momma and Joseph will be just fine feeding her." Tito said quickly.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but I'm sure they'll be fine!" Mike looked at him and pushed Diana away a little bit.

"Well, that's over with." He said.

"I'm glad." Diana replied.

"Me too." Mike and Diana blushed at each other and grabbed each other's hand. "I liked it only a little."

"Me too." They blushed even more and ran off to his house.

******************

PRESENT DAY: SETEMBER 9, 2009

"AW! That is so sweet!" Kathy and Paris said.

"That's kind of weird." Prince said.

"EW! You all were going to kiss? I about throw up when I see Prince and Kathy kiss, but you? Ew!" Blanket said. They all laughed. Mike was quiet though. They all stopped laughing and looked at him. They looked at each other confused.

"What's wrong Mike? Wasn't that funny?" Kathy asked. Mike looked up at them.

"Oh, yes it was very funny, it's just that-" They looked at him. "That there's more to it." They all had sympathy on their faces until Diana came out of the bathroom. That's when they realized that the shower hadn't been going for a while.

"I remember that Mike." She said as they looked up at her. She sighed. "We were 4." She turned and looked around. "So, where will I sleep? This place is sort of crowded." The hiding place they were at was sort of crowded. It was only fit to temporarily hold 3 people, but there were 6 in it right now. It was a tight squeeze. Mike got up and crutched around and moved some things. There was a pallet already made out. Diana and the others were surprised at this.

"There are only 3 beds in this whole place. I've been sleeping on the floor because it elevates my foot." She stared at him. She was wearing a long dress for a nightgown. "The girls sleep in one bed and the boys the other, you can take the bed if you want." Mike looked at the kids signaling them to leave. They did as well. Once they were gone, Mike looked at Diana.

"It'd be rude of me to let you take the floor." She said.

"No it wouldn't." He slowly got into the bed. "But sense you said you would." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You always did take opportunities."

"I never got that many regular opportunities." She rolled her eyes again and layed down on the floor. She looked up and sighed. She got up and took a blanket and layed right beside Mike in the bed. Mike was surprised and turned his head to find her there.

"You didn't tell them the whole story."

"I won't if you don't want me to." They said all sexy. She smiled. She sighed then and turned to face the ceiling.

"You know, you always made promises and you came through with them, I suppose I ended up separating myself from you because I could never do the same for you." Mike looked at her. "I just-" She paused and turned to him. "I just always felt like I could never amount to what you wanted me to amount." Mike smiled and hugged her. He let her go and got closer to her.

"Diana, I liked you the way you were. That's what made me always come back to you, because you were you, and you weren't one of those obsessive fan girls wanting to marry me and have their babies." She giggled. She got closer to him. "I loved you." She was surprised.

"**Really?" He nodded. She smiled. "I loved you too." They looked down then back at each other. They got closer and kissed. He put his hand around her head and her the same and they just kissed. Passionately kissed. They stopped kissing and she leaned her head on his chest. She looked up at him. "You can tell them the whole story." And once again, they kissed.**


	15. I just can't stop loving you

**_CHAPTER 15…_**

_**I JUST CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU**_

"Aw!" Kathy and Paris whispered quietly from behind the wall. Prince and Blanket rolled their eyes.

"That was so romantic!" Kathy said.

"That was so sweet!" Paris also said. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down. They did that e noise quietly.

"I don't see what's so great about it," Prince said. The girls turned to him with their hands on their hips. "I mean, it was just a kiss." Kathy's mouth dropped.

"Just a kiss? Prince! We learned a lot by that 'just a kiss'! They obviously have loved each other for all their lives." She said. Blanket rolled his eyes.

"Same goes for you Blanket." Paris said.

"Kisses are nasty." He replied. Prince walked over to Kathy.

"Look, they are 50 year-" He was interrupted.

"Mike is 51." He rolled his eyes.

"I know that! I'm just saying, 50 and 51-year-olds kissing. It's gross." Kathy thought for a minute.

"Ok, that is a little weird when you put it that way, but I mean, love doesn't have an expiration date like milk." Prince looked down. "Love is forever."

"It's everlasting." Paris continued.

"It's not hate,"

"It's not greed,"

"It's not lust,"

"It's not jealousy,"

"It's a beautiful mass of good, gushy, feelings for one." They said together. Prince looked up at them then stopped. They saw his expression and were confused.

"I don't know that whole poem, but I'm pretty sure the last verse is not that." They cringed to hear Mikes voice. They turned to see him smiling at them.

"It was them!" Blanket yelled. They stared at him. Mike smiled.

"You have a point though." He said. They were surprised. "So, sit down and I'll tell you more of the story." They all did as Diana looked at them sadly.

"I'm just going out to smoke." She said. They were surprised.

"You smoke?" She nodded.

"You could get lung cancer and die." Kathy said. Diana looked at her.

"For once, could you not say something to put someone down because of their decisions?" She replied.

"I don't mean to-" Mike stopped her and just shook his head telling her to give up. She stopped as Diana went outside. Mike cleared his throat and began.

YEAR 1969…

Diana began to run toward Michaels house in Gary, Indiana as she saw him out breaking off a switch.

"Mike!" The ten-year-old girl yelled. "Michael!" A ten-year-old Mike looked up to see his friend running toward him. Her light Brown hair whisking in the wind. It was wavy flying everywhere. She usually had it in a ponytail, but it was down, and Mike thought she looked beautiful. She finally got to him and was breathing hard.

"What? What is it? I have to hurry or Joe will-"

"I don't care! I never get to see you anymore sense you started that stupid band!"

"One, I didn't start the Jackson 5. Two, it's not stupid! It's music!"

"Mike, you know as well as I do that this whole street is full of musical people, including me. What makes you think that you all are going to make it?"

"Well, we've made it for 3 years already." She sighed.

"Mike, I just want to spend some time with you like old times." He looked at her. It was the first time he thought of her as actually pretty. "Mike?" He snapped out of it.

"Sorry, it's nothing."

"Michael! You got that switch yet?" Joseph said yelling out the door. He saw Diana and was surprised. "Oh, hello Diana." She smiled back at him.

"Hello Mr. Jackson!" She replied. She looked at Michael and smiled. It was the first time she had actually thought of him as handsome. She looked back at Joe. "I was wondering if Michael could come over and play." Joe frowned.

"Sorry Diana but we're practicing for our gig tonight." He replied. She looked down and frowned.

"Joe?" Katherine (their mother) said as she got out of her car with the girls and the new baby Randy with the groceries. She saw Diana and smiled. "Hello Diana." She saw Joe and Mike frowning. She knew what was going on. "Diana dear, Michael can certainly come over and play." She smiled and grabbed Mike's hand.

"Katherine!" Joe yelled.

"Don't Kathy me, they'll be fine for an hour break."

"But-" She stared at him. He sighed. "Alright Michael, but you be back in an hour." He agreed and they ran off.

YEAR 1971…

"What do you mean moving?" A now 12-year-old Diana said with a more mature voice.

"I'm sorry Diana, it's not my choice. Joseph is making us." A 12-year-old Michael said. She looked down.

"But-"

"I'm sorry." He threw his last luggage in the back of the car. "We're meeting my mom there later on once we get there." Diana followed him as he opened the van door.

"Just like that? Here one day then gone the next?" He looked at her.

"That's how life works." She grabbed his hand to stop him from getting in.

"Without saying goodbye?" She started to tear up and Mike got close to her.

"I swear I won't forget you Diana." She stared at him. "I swear."

"That's not it Mike!" He looked at her. She stared at him sobbing a little. "I was going to tell you today and give you this." She held out a little red heart. "You gave it to me when we were 5 and I was going to give it back to you to remember what I said." He looked at her. "You know how we were studying those punnet squares in school about DNA?" He nodded. "Well, my parents are both pure bred for blue eyes, blue eyes and I have green!"

"That's it?" She stared at him.

"My dad is pure bred for his black hair and my mom for her blonde." Mike was confused.

"You know I have a C in science right?" She looked at him.

"Mike! This means I was adopted! And they never told me!" He was surprised at this. "I asked them about it and they admitted it was true. And then-" She paused and he looked at her.

"Then what?" She started to cry.

"Robert,"

"Who?"

"Robert was my supposive dad." Mike understood. "He said that he always thought I was pretty and since now I knew I wasn't his child it'd be ok." Mike looked at her. "He said it was legal to love someone more than that if it wasn't your own child. Celina agreed." Mike figured Celina was her supposive mother. "She said that it was legal to be bi." Mike stared at her and began to feel a tear run down his cheek. "So Robert raped me and she molested me." Mike grabbed her and held onto her. She cried her eyes out and cried on his shoulder. Mike silently cried to himself. Why would they do this? And to his best friend?

"You have to tell the police." She looked up at him.

"No! Robert said that if I told then he would kill me!"

"You have to!"

"No!" She stared at him. "Please no." He gave up as she leaned on him. "Guess this is our final goodbye."

"Guess so." She looked at him and he looked back. They leaned toward each other and silently kissed. They stopped as they blushed. "Never let Joe find out about this." She agreed. "Keep that heart." He rolled her hand back up to hold the little paper heart. "You'll need it for good luck." He sighed and stared at her. "Goodbye Diana."

"Goodbye Mike." He got into the van as Joe finally appeared and drove them away.

"Mike's got a girlfriend." Marlin mocked him silently.

"Shut up Marlin." Mike replied as he turned around in his seat to look out the back window. She waved goodbye on the other side as Mike put his hand on the glass and waved goodbye back. They went down a hill and Diana was out of sight.

YEAR 1972…

Michael was sitting on a lawn chair picking the pedals off of a daisy in front of his home that he had lived in for a year. It was still pretty warm for September. It had only been a few weeks after his birthday. He had got plenty of things, but still that image of Diana haunted him every time he saw happiness. How could he ever be happy when his best friend was being hurt and she wouldn't let him do anything about it? He swore he wouldn't say anything, he swore. He couldn't break a swear. Just then, a splash from the pool enveloped him. The water splashed all over him and he jumped out of the chair surprised. Laughter came from the pool as he saw his brothers in there. Mike grabbed the nearest towel and started to dry off.

"Come on Michael! It's just a joke!" Marlin said.

"It wasn't funny!" He replied.

"What's your problem Mike?" Jermaine asked. "Ever since your birthday you've been like this!" They all agreed. Mike stared at them.

"Leave me alone." He walked the other way. He finally got to this sort of slanted hill and sat on it. He could smell the new grass and felt the fresh wind blowing in his face. The warm September 7th day, this was Labor Day; soon he would have to go back to school. He closed his eyes and imagined Diana's face. Her sweet smile, her long coconut smelling hair, her tomboyish cloths, everything about her was beautiful, even her pimples. Mike smiled thinking about her, she knew him before he was famous, and she knew him while he was famous, and he knew that she would know him after he was famous. Eventually the cameras would go away he thought. Wouldn't they? They wouldn't stay around forever, would they? He shook his head at this thought. Of course the cameras would go away, surly after he turned 20 they'd go away. Mike sighed and imagined that he was on a deserted island with Diana and they had a family together. 3 boys and 2 girls. It'd be the perfect family. Most of them would all be a year apart, maybe the first three, then the last two would be extended age from each other. Mike nodded in satisfaction. He knew how to make babies, and sometimes he thought if it'd be ok for him and Diana to make some next time she came. He shook his head. His parent's would kill him if he had a kid before marriage. He knew! They would get married, and then have kids. He shook his head again. His parents would still kill him if he had a kid at the age of thirteen. Absolutely kill him! He still smiled thinking about Diana.

"Diana," He said to himself. "If we ever met again, I swear I'd protect you, we would have a family when we grow up, three boys and two girls, if you want three girls and two boys, that'd be fine, whatever you want." He started to sob. "I miss you so much Diana. I miss everything about you." He clutched the daisy that he'd be picking. He slowly plucked the last pedal off. "She loves me not." He said quietly. He started to sob again. "I love you Diana."

"You know, daisy's don't always tell the truth." Came a familiar voice. Mike turned around to see Diana there. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. "No I'm not an illusion Mike." She said happily as he ran to her.

"DIANA!" He hugged her and she hugged back. He let go of her and was full of questions. "How did you get here?"

"By car." She joked.

"Why are you here?" She hushed at this and sat on the hill where he had been. He followed her over there, she looked different, her hair had gotten darker a little and she seemed to wear makeup and her cloths were girly.

"Robert and Celina brought me hear." Mike was filled with anger then. He hated those people, those betrayers, how could they do that to Diana? "After you left last year, I'd been begging them to make a deal with me to let me go to LA." He stared at her. "So, I finally met this man who owns this store here. He was visiting his mother at Gary, I asked him for a job and he agreed. He's paying me $200 a week. But, I made a deal with Robert and Celina that I'd give it all to them if they let me live in LA." Mike grabbed her hand. "So, we're living here now, we live in the house right beside this one." She smiled but Mike wasn't happy. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad I'm here, just like old times." He looked at her.

"That's the thing Diana, it's not like old times." She was confused. "Old times is when we lived in peace with your family, and they didn't hurt you, but now," She got the hint.

"You swore you wouldn't tell."

"I haven't."

"No, I want you." He looked at her. "I can't deal with it, I've tried to deny it but I can't, it's too much, Mike, Robert uses me like some sort of sex toy. Then, I have to go through every night knowing that any minute, he's going to jump on me and force me take of my cloths and have sex with him." Mike stared at her with horror as she started to cry. "I can't deal with it anymore, you got to hide me." Mike agreed. He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"What job was that you got into?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and started to sob more.

"I told the man I'm 18, I'm a poll dancer." Mike was shocked. She started to wail and hid her face in his chest. Her held onto her and silently cried to himself. "I have to put up with the most difficult things Mike. I'm surprised I haven't got pregnant yet." Mike agreed. She looked at him. "I want it to be like the old days." He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Although we want it to be like the old days, it never will be, you're changed Diana, you're not a tomboy anymore, you're a girl that wants to get out of a bad situation." She looked down and slowly agreed.

"That daisy still lied." She said. They got close to each other and started to kiss again. They continued to kiss. The stopped for a brief second. "I love you."

"I love you too Diana." They started to kiss again. For the first time, everything seemed ok, the sun shined on them and the wind blew faster blowing through her thick dark hair. They opened their eyes to see how much they really thought of each other as cute. Maybe to other people they had pimples or big noses, but to each other, they didn't see the imperfections, they saw their beauty. It never mattered what they looked like, just how they acted like.

"Michael! Michael!" Mike heard his name being called off in the distant. They stopped kissing as he got up. He helped Diana to her feet.

"Coming!" He yelled. He looked at Diana. "Follow me, I'll hide you." She did as well. Mike put her in the pool house and told her to stay there for the night. He snuck into Latoyas closet and got some night stuff and day cloths out for her. He handed it to Diana. He turned to leave when he heard her say,

"Mike." He turned to face her. "I'm going to be lonely." He looked around.

"You want me to sleep in here?" She nodded. He smiled. "Be back." He left and ran into his house. He turned to his mother. "Mom," She looked at him. "I'm going to sleep in the pool house tonight." She looked at him strangely.

"Why's that?"

"I just feel like it, ok thanks!" He grabbed some cloths and ran outside. She put her hands on her hips. He ran back to the pool house and got in the bed beside her. "I'm back." She smiled. They kissed one last time before they went to sleep.

The next morning, Katherine (the mother) went outside to wake Michael. He had already got up though and had gone into the house to tell his mother. Since he couldn't find her, he was going to go back outside. Kathy though was already outside and looked in the pool house to see a girl lying there asleep. Her mouth dropped.

"Michael!" She yelled. Diana awoke at the scream and Mike came running outside. Kathy was furious. "Michael, what is going on here? Why is this girl here, is she a fan?"

"Mother!"

"Don't mother me boy! What is going on?" He looked down.

"That's Diana." She was surprised and turned around to look at her.

"Diana? What are you doing here?" They sighed as Mike began to explain everything to her. After he was done, Kathy was so awestruck that she immediately called the police.

Later on Diana and Mike met each other up on that hill.

"Thank you Mike." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For keeping your promise." He smiled.

"Well, my mother was the one who-" He was stopped when he felt her lips touch his. He grabbed her and held her close while they kissed. They stopped and Diana smiled. She unraveled her hand to reveal a small piece of red paper in a shape of a heart. Mike smiled. "You remembered."

"I'll never forget." She looked down then.

"What?"

"My uncle Ron was disgusted at what Robert and Celina did, I'm moving in with him."

"Where does he live?" She looked up at him.

"Washington State." Mike was shocked.

"You're moving?"

"Yes, I'm going to be gone tomorrow morning." Mike looked at her. She hugged him. She let him go and gave him the heart. "It's your turn to remember now." He nodded. They kissed one last time then Diana was gone, just like last time, over the hill.

***********

PRESENT DAY: SEPTEMBER 9, 2009

"AW!" Kathy and Paris once again said. Diana came back in.

"That is so sweet! You saved her." Kathy said.

"I wish a guy would do that for me." Paris said. All the boys rolled their eyes.

"Well, I think it's time for bed you 4." Mike said. They nodded and went away. He turned to Diana. "I'm not telling them anymore."

"Yes you are." She replied.

"No, I couldn't. I can't." She grabbed his hand.

"Give it time. Wait until after my sons funeral, and then maybe." Mike looked down.

"I still don't know all the details on that. To mention what happened 8 years ago." She looked down then.

"You'll find out soon enough." She got back into the bed then. Mike smiled and layed beside her as well.


	16. Another Death Is Worse Than The First

**_CHAPTER 16…_**

_**ANOTHER DEATH IS WORSE THAN THE FIRST **_

The funeral for Billy was three days later, September 12. The day before had been the 8th year anniversary of 9-11. Kathy (the girl) had persuaded them to find all the family's family that had lived to see their family die. They had given cards to everyone and flowers and hugs. Michael thought it was the best thing ever for such a young girl to come up with. The 5 though still had to watch Diana cry over her son's body, as he was layed 6 feet under. Seeing the coffin brought back hard memories of the past weeks events. Kathy tried to shoo them away, but they wouldn't go away. She tried not to cry, but the tears came, and they were right there to comfort her and Diana. Everyone that was there cried a little to himself or herself. It was a 5-year-old boy gone too soon. While the boy was being layed into the ground, the newly formed group, Katherine and the Jackson 3 offered to sing Gone Too Soon. So they did with Michael. People cried more when they heard the precious line, _here one day, gone one night, Gone Too Soon. _After the song, Mike looked over at Diana who held a tissue continuously to her eyes. He put his hand on her back and patted it. He glanced up to see a briskly man with red hair standing there. He sat down beside Diana and tried to comfort her telling her that Billy was his son too. Diana didn't listen though, she would push him away. From that, Mike figured that he was her ex-husband. When they had went to the hospital, he never saw the man, just heard him, he didn't really want to see him. After the man left, everyone stood up to go to the after math party. Well, if you want to consider it a party. While everyone was eating, Katherine got up and went up to this post. She tapped the mike and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her.

"I didn't know Billy that well." She said. "All I knew him was of a brave boy at a hospital. He was fighting for his life, and what keeping him going was the sound of Michael Jackson's music. And was the thought of me, a 12-year-old, singing it." She paused and looked down. "He was only 5. He didn't know that my parents were dead, why; I didn't even know it yet. But, when he whistled that simple tune of Earth Song, and I sang it along with him, and to see his happy expression when people started to join in, when all the children that had cancer joined in, made me realize, that if he had lived, he wanted to save this world. And Billy, if you're up there listening right now, you changed the world just with your spirit. Your heart made this world a better place. Don't you see people? If we all just have a good heart, a good soul, a good spirit, and have courage to fight these battles like Billy did, then the world would become a better place." She sighed and looked around. People stared at her from every corner. She wasn't ever good about getting on stage, and yet, lately, she'd been doing that a lot. "I'm not the best person to be up here saying this," She continued. "But, that very moment, that very little time I spent with Billy, changed my life. He made me what I am right now. He gave me inspiration to do better in life. To spread the word that seems no one says much any more. Peace." People stared at her. "Peace to people, even to bully's, to people who don't understand, to people that have made a crime, that have killed. Peace, that is the key to the world. And Billy taught me that just by looking at me. Spread peace and love." She stepped down from the podium as people clapped for her. _Don't clap for me, clap for Billy._ She thought, but she couldn't talk any more, her throat was too choked up.

After everyone had left, that man came up to Kathy and the others and stared down at her. His eyes were red, he'd been crying. He breathed deeply then looked at her straight in the eye.

"Thank you." He said. Kathy nodded. He saw Diana helping Michael to the car and looked at the 4 remaining kids. "You 4 are very lucky to have a father like him." Kathy hushed at this. Father? She hadn't thought of Mike as a father since her parents had died. She didn't think she could even consider anyone as a father anymore. "Take care of him, and take care of Diana." They all nodded as the man left. They watched him drive away in his car and speed down the road, away from his son that would never be seen again.

Once they got to that place, it was unusually quiet. No one said a word; everyone's breath was slow and shallow. The clock ticked silently and the washer rumbled. No one said a word. Mike sighed and headed toward the shower. The door shut behind him and they heard the water turn on. The kids looked at Diana then at the door. Diana smiled slightly at them.

"That was hard going there and coming back knowing I would never see my boy again." They nodded. "I didn't want to leave."

"We didn't either." Paris said.

"I did. It was depressing." Blanket whispered. Paris elbowed him. Diana smiled at them.

"I'm going to tell you some more of the story." She continued. They looked up at her.

"Oh, you shouldn't. Daddy can say it, you need to rest." Paris said. They all agreed with her. Diana shook her head.

"No. He doesn't want to, he told me, so I'm going to tell you some more." They looked at each other. They were partially surprised that there was more to this story. Diana looked at the bath room door and breathed deeply. "Ok, it was the year of 1980. We were 21."

YEAR 1980…

"We love you Michael!" The crazed fan girls said as the bodyguards helped him threw the crowd to the car. The people tried to grab anything they could. Mike blocked his face so they wouldn't try to grab that. He finally made it to the car with his parents already inside. He looked at them and sighed.

"I thought I was going to get killed out there." They nodded. His bodyguards got in the car and it took off. They finally reached their house and Michael got out. Something felt different though. He looked around, the same pool, the same house, and the same grass from when he was a kid, but something was different. He looked around again and walked toward that same slanted hill. He saw a dim light there. Some one was holding a lamp there. He headed toward the light and put his hand over top his eyebrows to see.

"Haven't seen me in a while have you?" A mature woman's voice came. They woman appeared out of the shadows. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was white. Mike tilted his head. "Remember Mike? This was the last place you saw me." Mike squinted and looked at her harder. He gasped as she came running toward him.

"Diana! You came back!" They hugged each other and they stared at each other.

"Sadly, I'm only here for a little while. I'm on a business trip." He smiled at her. "I see you've become quite the celebrity." He nodded.

"You wouldn't believe the stress and how crazy girls can get." She looked at him.

"Yeah, well you tell them hands off, because you're all mine." They looked at each other and smiled. Something was different still. They turned to face away from each other. "I was just kidding you know."

"I know." It was quiet. "Diana, do you still have feelings for me?" She was shocked.

"Mike, I've always liked you, you know that."

"I know, but do you like me for me right now, not just because I'm a celebrity." She was shocked again.

"Mike! I can't believe you would ask me something like that! I've been your best friend since we were 4! How could you think that?" He looked at her.

"Diana, there are a lot of girls chasing after me and I don't know what to do, it seems like we're not going out. And every time you show up I hope to God we do, but we never do. It's puppy love." Her mouth dropped.

"Oh really? Mike, I show up here because I love you, not because this is some kind of goose chase."

"Well it sure seems like that." Everything was quiet then. Diana stared at him.

"Well, if you really think that's the case, then I'll just be on my way." Mike stared at her. She grabbed the lantern and started to walk off. Mike followed her.

"Diana! Wait! Diana!" She headed toward a car and started it. "Diana stop." He came to her window and she looked out of it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She stared at him. "I promised you a long time ago that I would always remember you and never lie to you. And I'm not about to break that promise." He got something out of his pocket and reveled it to be that small heart.

"You remembered?"

"Always keep it for good luck." They stared at each other for the longest time. "I love you Diana." She was surprised to hear this from him. He leaned in to expect a kiss, but instead her finger touched his lips.

"I must be going. I have to go to work tomorrow." Mike's heart broke as he heard that.

"Well, if you won't let me kiss you, then keep this." He gave the heart to her. "It's your turn to remember." She smiled and put the small paper heart in her purse. They leaned then and did kiss for a brief second. The Diana drove away. Mike knew that they would see each other soon.

YEAR 1984…

The fans roared high as Mike finished the moonwalk. He smiled proudly as girls fainted and men just screamed. He started to sweat. He'd been working hard on that move; he knew it would impress everyone. He giggled a little to see everyone's reaction.

"Thank you." He said. Everyone cheered. He briefly looked back to see his brothers in wow. He smiled at them. "Thank you." He walked back stage and wiped his face. He looked at him family he were shocked. "Yes, I know it was awesome." They all laughed as he went into a back ally. His family didn't bother him. He sighed and leaned against the door as he looked up into the dark sky. No one was around him. Finally, some peace and quiet. You barely got that when you're a celebrity. He looked down at his uniform. _Sparkly_. He thought. He sighed again and sat down on the ground.

"Life seems rough for you." He looked up to see the voice. There stood the same woman he always really loved. Diana.

"Diana." He said softly. They just stared at each other. Not a word. Mike stood up and walked over to her. Still, there was silence. Mike leaned toward her. She grabbed him then and kissed him. He was surprised at her reaction. They forcefully kissed each other and held onto one another. They started to walk. Mike frontward, Diana backward. The stopped kissing as he lead her into a building. They kept laughing and smiling at each other the whole time. This building was just a shed really. But there was a bed there. They closed the blinds and turned toward each other. They looked at the bed and didn't take any more time. Soon, they were well, you know.

It started to get hot and Mike looked into Diana's eyes. She looked back into his and they smiled. They continued to kiss.

"I love you Diana." She didn't answer. He looked at her. She grabbed his head and forced it back on her face. They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She replied. Mike smiled at her. They just layed there then. They were sweaty. Mike looked at Diana who seemed to be thinking hard.

"What's wrong?" She turned to him.

"Do you really think this is right?" He was surprised at this. He thought for a minute.

"We love each other, we should do this." She turned the other way.

"Do we really?" Mike was shocked at her question.

"Well, of course, we just admitted we did."

"Mike, have you ever thought once that we just do this because it's the heat of the moment?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Don't go all Asia song on me now."

"I'm serious." He looked at her.

"Diana, I, we,"

"You can't answer it can you?" He looked at her. He held her hand.

"Diana, I really do love you,"

"You're a celebrity!"

"And?" She got frustrated and let out an agitated sigh.

"I can't hide this."

"Hide what?" She looked at him and stood up. Mike stood up as well and walked over to her. "Diana, what's wrong?" She lunged on him then and they fell back on the mattress.

"Mike, I love you, with my whole life and soul, but I can't love you." Mike's heart shattered.

"Diana, what are you talking about?" He said while nervously laughing.

"Mike, I-" She paused and sobbed a little. A tear ran down Mike's cheek. "I can't love you because I'm a prostitute." His heart broke into a million pieces when he heard this.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried and grabbed her cloths.

"Diana!" He stopped her and turned her around. "Diana, why?"

"No one can love me!"

"It was your father wasn't it? The memories made you do this?"

"No! Shut up!" Mike was quiet.

"Or was it that you thought you could play me like a toy? Was that it Diana? An old friend that always liked you becomes a celebrity and you think you can play with his heart? Is that it?!?!"

"NO!" Mike was quiet again.

"Then what was it Diana?" She turned violently at him.

"I was raped! Not just when I was 13, but a month before I came and saw you when we were 21." Mike was shocked.

"Diana, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I thought I could live with it! I didn't want to go through the same torture I went through when I was 12 and 13."

"So, because of your own needs, you let another woman get raped?" She got quiet.

"I never wanted that to happen."

"Yeah? Well, it probably did."

"Stop it!" She cried more. "I can't love any man. I can't even love you Mike." Mike started to tear a little. Diana saw this and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She touched Mike's cheek and kissed him. She stopped and let go of him. "I'm so sorry." She started to cry as she put her cloths back on and ran toward the door. She threw something down on the ground and cried. "I'm sorry." She said one last time before running out of the building. Mike put his pants back on and walked up to the thing that she threw on the floor. Their lied the little red heart. Beside it was a note that said,

"It's my turn to remember." Mike said as he picked it up. The little crumpled heart had been through a lot. But they always remembered it. Mike felt like burning the heart, tear it apart. But, although his heart was crushed, he still wanted to remember.

After that, Mike sat down in his room once he got home. His brothers had asked him where he had been, but he would not speak to any of them. Finally his mother came into his room.

"Michael?" She asked. He looked up to see her but then looked back down at the pictures he was shifting through. His mother sat beside him and looked at the pictures. They were of him and Diana smiling through the years. She got the hint that it had something to do with Diana. "Michael honey, Diana is a grown woman now and she probably has moved on, you should too." Mike looked at her.

"Yeah, she sure moved on." He said sarcastically.

"Michael, what do you mean?" He sighed.

"Diana and I ran into each other a few minutes ago and had a friendly chat. She says she's been doing wrong things."

"Like what?" Although Mike was severely angry with Diana, he still didn't want to get her into any trouble evolving the police.

"Nothing."

"Michael, if you're hiding something about her that might be illegal, you need to speak up." He looked at his mother.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She sighed and gave up.

"Alright, but, you should put your feeling into one of your songs. That's what makes them so great." She got up and left. Mike watched the door shut behind her and looked at the pictures. He grabbed a notebook and opened it to a fresh page. He started to write. Singing while writing.

_She's out of my life._

_She's Out of my life!_

_And I don't know weather to laugh or cry,_

_I don't know weather to live a lie, and it cuts like a knife, she's out of my life._

_It's out of my hands._

_It's out of my hands!_

_To think for two years, she was here, and I took her for granted, I was so careful, now the way that it stands, She's out of my hands!_

_So I've learned, that loves is not a possession, and I've learned, that love won't wait._

_Now I've learned, that love needs expression, but I've learned to late and she's, out of my life, she's out of my life!_

_Damn indecision, and cursed bribe, why can't my love for her be like deep inside, and it cuts like a knife, she's out of my-_ He stopped then and planned it. He cried then, he didn't plan that, but it made him decide he would pause and make a teary scene for the video. What surprised him was that a tear fell onto the piece of paper. His heart ached when he said this, _Life!_ The music would go on for a little while then end.

**************

PRESENT DAY: SEPTEMBER 12, 2009

The room was silent as the shower turned off and they heard a rustle of noise in the bathroom of him trying to put cloths on. Diana looked down at the ground and layed in the bed.

"That's why he came up with that song?" Paris asked. Diana nodded. The 4 looked at each other as Mike walked out. They looked back at him. He looked at their expressions. They were sad, heart felt for him. He knew then that Diana had told them some more about the story. He sighed and crutched over there. He kneeled down next to the 4 and put his hands on Blanket and Paris.

"Listen, that was about-" He paused and thought. "What part did she get to?"

"The one where we first want to cry for you." Kathy said. Mike knew.

"25?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"That was about 26 years ago, actually, that was 26 years ago." They looked at him. "It's ok now, it was a long time ago."

"You can never get over a broken heart." Kathy said. They stared at her.

"How do you know this? You're too young to understand." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"When I was in 6th grade a boy two timed me, twice." They stared at her.

"Jerk." Prince said.

"Yeah, but I threw him a cross the floor and he hit his head on the wall." Prince stared at her and she stared back.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." She giggled. Mike smiled at them.

"Well, go get ready for bed." He said. They all nodded and left. Mike stared at Diana. She looked down.

"I really was sorry."

"That doesn't matter now." She smiled and they kissed. "I was sorry too."


	17. Another Part of me!

_**CHAPTER 17…**_

_**ANOTHER PART OF ME**_

The wind blows silently as a man walks on the street corner trying to find a place to stay. He has shoulder length curly black hair and is dark skinned. His eyes are luscious brown and his cloths seem to be in perfect shape. The wind blows against his face and he looks up at the midnight sky. The stars twinkle and there is silence. He smiles knowing that no one can hurt him. But then, the sky turns red and the man looks around himself. Suddenly he's pulled into a chair, no matter how hard he tries to fight to get out of it, it won't let him move. He looks up and those beautiful stars turn into faces. Then those faces turn into people who are all sitting in a courtroom. The man looks around pleading desperately for help. He hears a bang from a judge's hammer and he looks up at him.

"Michael Jackson, on behalf of committing these crimes, you are sentence to 12 years in prison, without any chance of probation." The judge slams his hammer but Mike fights back.

"NO! I didn't! I couldn't! I wouldn't!" Everyone laughs at him. He backs up and runs into more people laughing at him. Cameras are everywhere and blinding him. They flash to his right, to his left, behind him, in front of him. He is surrounded. He looks down as they rip his cloths off of him and throw him in a cell. The floors are dirty and all he has on is boxers. He cradles in a corner, but even that can't save him. Suddenly, his skin begins to turn multi color. He screams for help, but no one is there. He sees his face change, his whole body changes. He cries and hides his face in his arms. The doors open and his three blessed children are there. Their smiling faces make him batter and he runs for them. But the more he runs, it seems the more he gets farther away from them. He runs with all his might, but they still seem to be getting farther. They stick out their hands wanting him to come, but he can't. He can't even get close to them. He falls back then and lands on some concrete. He looks up and he's in front of the Berlin hotel. He looks up to see a baby hanging there. No one is holding him, he's just hanging. Every one turns to him then and points their fingers at him. Their faces angry.

"You. You. You." They kept saying. Mike backs away but they step closer every time.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" He replies. But they keep coming.

"You. You. You." Finally the stop and again they're in a courtroom. They all laugh at him. They spit at him and he starts to drown. He is giving up and his breath is starting to leave. His hand sticks out trying to reach for someone to grab it.

He sees a flash of people. His kids, Kathy, and Diana. Then shockers come down trying to start his heart. Then the water again. Another flash and he sees his kids crying, Diana crying, but Kathy, standing strong, and praying. His hand is going out of reach. He sees another flash; the doctors are pushing them out of the room. Kathy counter acts and tries to fight them. But Prince grabs her to come with. His hand slowly goes under more. He sees another flash; they're all looking through the window as the paddles come down again. He hears a flat from his heart. They're all crying hard as Kathy starts to tear. She puts her hands on the window and bangs her head against. He reads her lips, they say: Please don't die. Please. The paddles come down again, but still nothing. They all cry harder. Only a few of his fingers are still above the water. Another flash; he sees that Kathy is looking straight at him and she is crying. He sees her pajama top; it shows a picture of him on it, smiling. It read: he can never die; long live the king of pop. His eye's widened as the paddles came down but still nothing. He thought he saw Kathy surprised. The doctors close the blinds and he can hear Kathy screaming and banging on the window form the other side. She flails herself and tries to get back in there but the doctors won't let her. She cries out his name.

"Mike!" He hears. He sees himself going under even farther, then the paddles again. "Mike!" Only his middle finger is available to see above water. "Mike!" His finger disappears. He feels himself loosing breath. The paddles come down once more, but still nothing. Everything is dark then. They gave up on the paddles and he hears them putting them up as Kathy screams. Suddenly a little light appears, just barely for Mike to see. Kathy pushes the doctors out of the way and goes over to his side. She silently cries and leans on his chest. She hugs the lifeless body. "Please don't go, Daddy." Everything is dark again. Then, he sees himself being dragged out of the water by a familiar looking girl. Kathy. She smiles as she has a hold of his hand. His breath comes back and he breathes hard. He leans on her shoulder, as everybody that was in his dream doesn't touch him. They see that he's with Kathy and back away. He looks at her. Her left bang is longer than the others. It's the alter Kathy. His conscious. She turns her head and smiles at him.

"You're not going down just yet big guy." He smiles as suddenly a bright light flashes and he hears a hear beat. He sees the real Kathy surprised at it. Everyone is in shock and the Doctors rush around. Mike opens his eyes and smiles at Kathy. Her eyes water and she hugs him more.

"Easy there now girl." He said hugging her back. The others came rushing in and hugged him as well.

******************

After a while of hugging, Kathy and the others just sat there staring at him. Mike sighed and sat up. He looked at them and they looked back.

"So, what exactly made me get here?" They looked at him. Kathy smiled and cleared her throat.

"We were sleeping…"

30 MINUTES AGO…

Diana awoke to feel herself get flung off the bed. She sat up but everything was dark. She got up and turned on the lamp that was right next to the bed. She saw Mike flinging around and making noises.

"No, stay away. No!" She was surprised and went over to him.

"Mike?" He kept flinging himself around and almost hit Diana upside the face. She started to shake him. "Mike! It's ok, wake up!" He went still then. Diana thought he had just finally got some rest. She smiled at him and laughed. "You sure are strange." He didn't move. She shrugged. She got up and was going to get back in the bed when she noticed out of the glimpse of her eye, the blankets weren't moving at all. They always moved slightly, from someone breathing, but they were dead still. She slowly walked back over to Mike's side. "Mike, are you alright?" nothing. She shook him. "Mike?" She shook him more. "Oh god, come on Mike wake up!" But still, there was nothing. She started to panic. "Michael! Come on! Wake up! Michael!" She put her fingers next to his neck to feel his pulse. Nothing. To make sure she had it right, she put her head on his chest for just a little sound of heartbeat. Nothing. She screamed and ran to the nearest phone. She quickly dialed 911. "Yes, hello! I'm here at 239 Ventura Blv. Michael Jackson is having some sort of respiratory arrest, maybe, I don't know, I'm not a doctor. Please hurry!"

"Where is he at ma'am?" The dispatcher replied.

"I know, I got to get him on the floor! I'm only one person. Oh my God! Please hurry! He's not breathing or anything! Mike, please wake up!"

"Alright, we need you to calm down ma'am, we're on our way."

"Wait! What do I do?" Suddenly, Kathy heard all the commotion and silently walked over to the small entryway of their bedroom. She saw Diana in a nightgown panicking and Mike very lifeless looking.

"Diana?" She said. She turned around to face her.

"Oh god, Kathy! Get him on the floor right now!" Kathy didn't take another second. Within seconds, she was pulling him off the bed and laying him on the floor.

"Diana! We got to do CPR!"

"I never took classes about that!" Kathy always was fascinated in medical procedures. Especially the ones where you could save a life automatically. She was a pro at CPR.

"Do compressions!"

"What's that?"

"Put your hands where his heart is and pump!" Diana was still confused and panicking more. "Like this!" She demonstrated then Diana began to do it. "Do 5 compressions then I'll breathe." They stopped and looked at each other. They switched spots. "Ok. I'll do 5 compressions and you breathe." Diana still was talking to the dispatcher.

"What's taking you so long?"

"We're coming ma'am." Diana just hung up then and every 5 compressions breathed. Still nothing.

"Let's switch!" They switched spots and did every 10 compressions then breathed. Each time Kathy would come up for breath herself, she felt hopeless knowing that nothing was working. Suddenly, they heard Paris scream. Kathy looked up to see the three of the shocked at to what was going on. Kathy and Diana were sweaty already. "Come here!" They didn't budge. "Would you all come here!" They rushed to her side. "Prince, put your hand underneath his back!" He looked at her. "Trust me." He nodded and did as told. "Blanket, go get a wet clothe and bring it here, we got to cool him down!" Blanket ran into the kitchen. "Paris, go get some water so we can poor it on him, he's burning up!" She ran into the kitchen as well. Kathy started to get tired of breathing, so her and Prince traded spots. They kept pouring water on him and putting wet cloths on him. Kathy briefly looked at the clock, it had been 15 minutes and they still weren't there. "Where the hell are they?" They kept switching off, when they finally heard the sirens. They barged in there and put him on a stretcher while doing CPR. Only two people were aloud to go with him, so Kathy and Prince went.

They finally reached the hospital and they took the stretcher out. Kathy and Prince ran along side the stretcher until they got into a room. They switched him over to a bed and got the shockers out. Paris, Blanket, and Diana showed up and they huddled together.

PRESENT TIME…

"That's when I started having those flashes." Mike said. They were confused.

"Flashes?" Kathy asked. Mike sighed and told them about his dream, and the flashes, and how his conscious was Kathy's alter self. After he was done, it felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off of his chest. "Oh." Everyone was silent. "So, my alter self is your conscious?" He nodded. She smiled. "That explains it." He was confused. Actually, everyone was confused.

"Explains what?"

"Well, your alter self is my conscious." He smiled.

"I suppose that does explain it." Kathy had a face on as if she were thinking hard. "What?"

"I'm just wondering, why me and you?" Mike was surprised. But agreed with that question. Why him and her? What was it? Then, Mike remembered what Kathy had said, Daddy. She said, _'Please don't go, daddy.'_ It stuck in his mind. That was what had made him fight. Kathy said daddy. He was her daddy? It didn't quite seem to fit yet. Only two weeks of living with him and she says daddy? He looked at them all and sighed.

"I need to talk privately with Kathy." He said. Everyone was surprised at this. She looked at him then turned to the others.

"Well, you heard him folks." They agreed and turned to leave. They shut the door behind them and Kathy turned back to Mike and sat down in a chair. Everything was quiet. Not a noise was made. "I know what you're wondering." She finally broke the silence. Mike looked up at her. "The million dollar question, why did I call you daddy?" Mike was shocked that she knew. He nodded. "I knew you saw me and the others. The light in your eyes showed that you were going out and I knew it. They glistened with fear, sadness, and loss of hope. You had given up." Mike looked down at his hands and twirled his fingers around each other. She was right. "So I fought for you." He looked at her. "You didn't deserve to go down without a fight. So I fought those doctors back. Then, when you went flat line, I knew you had to still be in there. So, I said what I did."

"But why daddy?" She stared at him and looked down at her shirt. The MJ can never die shirt that she had been wearing.

"I knew you saw this shirt. And, for the past two weeks, you have been the most amazing caregiver there has ever been." She started to break up. "I thought I could never think anyone as a father or mother again. It was devastating. But, you showed so much care, courage, sacrifice, just for me. And for me to deprive you of that title would be a sin." Tears began to form down her cheeks. "You are a daddy. A very good one too." Mike started to tear a little. "And for that, you are my daddy." Next thing she knew, Mike was hugging her like no tomorrow. They both cried silently.

"Then I can not deprive you of the title, daughter." Mike replied. They hugged more. Nothing at that moment could tear them apart. They were family.

***************

After 2 days of worrying for Mike, the doctors gave the all clear. They were heading to the door when a familiar male voice came.

"Well, look who it is. The Jackson's and the Waxon." Kathy turned violently to the male doctor that so long ago thought he was everything.

"We want nothing to do with you." Kathy said hatefully. They turned back to leave when he replied,

"You know, it's sad that you could save a man that somehow survived without any food or water for 3 months and everyone thought he was dead,"

"I'm right here." Mike said.

"Yet," The man continued. "You can't save a 5-year-old from cancer?" Kathy turned to him and everyone was almost positive that she would punch him. She sighed though and looked at him.

"I tried to save Billy. But some people, you just can't save." The doctor made an hmm noise and stared her down. "What's your deal anyways?" she asked. "Ever since I got here two weeks ago, you seemed to hate me. Even before Mike was 'alive'." He said nothing and just turned the other way.

"You'll know all the answers to all your questions soon enough." He walked into a room then leaving them confused.

"Whatever, he's weird anyhow, let's getting out of here! Today is September 15th, a brand new day, and that also means, my birthday is in 3 days!" They all stared at her.

"Your birthday is September 18th?" Prince asked. Kathy nodded.

"That's right, the same birthday as Pope Gregory the great!"

"Pope, why does he matter?" She stared at him.

"I am fully Catholic!"

"Oh." They all laughed.

"I wish you'd give us a heads up on these things." Mike said. They all smiled as the helped him crutch out the building. Meanwhile… you know that male doctor? Yeah, he meant something when he said that. He slowly crept into his office and slammed the door shut. He watched through his window as Mike and the others got into a limo and drove away. The male doctor, also know as Dr. Melancholy, let out a frustrated sigh. He slammed his hands on his desk and glared at his seat. The back of it was showing. His eyes widened as the chair turned around.

"You failed." A male voice was heard.

"I'm sorry." Melancholy replied.

"There's no time for apologies!" Melon was surprised at this. He jumped back. "I hired you to make sure he was dead by that specific date!"

"I will! I will accomplish it! I swear!"

"NO!" Melon pleaded for forgiveness.

"Please! I will! I beg of you!" The shadowy figure looked down at him.

"You know what the consequences were!" It was quiet then. "I guess I have to do the job myself." The figure pulled out a revolver and aimed right at Melancholy's head.

"PLEASE! Forgive me! I swear it will be done! It's not September 18th quite yet!"

"You have slipped too many times! He was 'dead' on June 25th; everyone thought it was to stay that way, what happens? That putrid girl comes and saves his life! I told you the first time I saw her on AGT that she was the one that will cause us so much trouble. But you didn't take precautions! Then, when our plan to kill her parents goes through finally, it works, they die, but I sure didn't expect her to choose to live with Michael! You were supposed to make sure she didn't choose anyone and kill her! Of course, it would be staged to seem like she was jumped next to the orphanage. Then, at her parent's funeral, before she chose, she was supposed to die then, but no! She survived the crash and that's why she picked him! Finally we get to sneak into the house with 'Omer'. He was supposed to kill them, but no, here she comes saving the day again! And then little ol' Blanket shoots him and he retreats! Then, when the kids are staying with Debbie, Kathy was supposed to kill herself, but her stupid strict Catholicism and conscious and heart stopped her! And now this whole thing?!?! We don't know where they're staying and he's not dead yet!" Melon was quiet as the figure stood over him. Melon suddenly had a smile come across his face. He moved away from this figure and went to a drawer. He opened it and picked up something. Remember that blue gushy thing that was on Mike's arm? Well, that's what he pulled out.

"This is what kept Mike alive those two months." The figure raised an eyebrow. "You see, each and everyday I would go into the morgue and give it some water and liquid type food."

"Like a feeding tube, go on."

"Well, when they discovered it on accident, I had accidentally left it on his arm that day." He laughed and smirked then. "That's what ruined everything." The figure was getting ready to shoot him when Melon put his hands up and shook them. "Wait, wait!" The man stopped. "You see, I overheard little Kathy talking about her birthday being on September 18th." He gave a big smile then. "What if, to make it up to you, I'll give you two times the bait." The man raised his eyebrows then. He grinned and put his gun down. He laughed maniacally.

"Alright Henry! I'll let you have one more chance, but this time, if you screw it up, you will pay the consequences." He glared him down as quickly ran out of the exit door from the hospital that connected to Melancholy's room. 'Henry' a.k.a Melancholy gave a sigh of relief. He threw the blue thing back in his drawer and kicked it shut. He looked down at his desk to see that same revolver there. It seemed to write death and jail all over it. Henry picked it up and gave an evil smile. He had a plan.

"I have a big plan for you two, Michael and Katherine. This time, it doesn't just involve one guy, or one gun," He laughed. "Oh, you all will soon find out what it is." He put the gun in front of his face studying it. "And this time," He gripped the gun. "You won't get so lucky." He put the gun down and headed out of his office. The gun remained alone.


	18. One More Chance

**_CHAPTER 18…_**

_**ONE MORE CHANCE**_

Kathy sighed as they got home. Prince, Paris, and Blanket all woke up from their long nap and exited the vehicle. Kathy still sat in the limo. Mike noticed that she was still sitting and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She stared at him.

"What that doctor said, what did he mean by that?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Pay no attention to him, I don't know what he has against you, but he's just another sad sap in this world." Kathy looked down.

"But it's suspicious you know? I mean, his hatred toward not only me, but you too. And, well" She paused.

"Well what?"

"Before I saved you from dieing, he had this weird face on, like he didn't know what that thing was, but yet he was one of the doctors that examined your body almost every day. I have a feeling that he knows something." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"About the blue thing?"

"Yes."

"Well you and I both know that's not what was killing me."

"Exactly, the cold was killing you, but an average person couldn't live in the cold, freezing to death, with out food or water for 9 weeks. I think that blue thing was saving you."

"Saving me? So, you think someone knew I was alive the whole time and didn't tell anyone?" She nodded. "Well, that'd be crazy, but if it is true, why would it be stuck on my arm?"

"I don't know, maybe there's something that connects to your main organs in your arm."

"A vain?"

"Maybe." Mike looked at her confused.

"You sure come up with some wild ideas." She giggled. "So, you think that doctor knew I was alive?" She nodded again. "Interesting."

"But that's not all." Mike looked at her. "Before I saved you, there was a possible criminal case against your Doctor, Dr. Murray. But, when I did save you, that case just disappeared. Like it never happened and no one has seen Murray, what happened? Where'd he go?"

"You think Murray is behind this?" She shrugged.

"Maybe." Mike shook his head.

"Ok, I'm alright with you having some crazy ideas but that's just insane. Murray didn't kill me before, it was my fault, it was an accident, and he sure isn't trying to kill me now." Kathy looked down.

"Your "death", what happened on June 25th?" Mike stared at her.

"I've already told you, I over dosed on Diprivan."

"Details?"

"Ok, let's see, I told Murray I was tired, but I couldn't get to sleep."

**June 25th, 2009 **

"You're daily Diprivan Michael?" Murray asked.

"Yes please, I'm just too tired but I can't sleep." Mike looked at Murray as he injected the needle into his arm. "Murray, look at me, needle marks all over my arms and legs, I can't ever where T-shirts or shorts anymore with all of this. Is Diprivan even legal to have?" Murray looked at him.

"Not totally, but you're Michael Jackson, who would question you?"

"Exactly, maybe I need to be questioned on some of the decisions I make." Murray frowned.

"Don't be so down, why, you're kids think all of your decisions are great." Mike looked at him.

"Do they know any different?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"What if people don't like this come back? What if it's a total failure?"

"I assure you, it won't be." Mike smiled as his eyes droop.

"Thanks Murray, I can always trust you." He then fell asleep.

**Present Day**

"See, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Except give you Diprivan."

"So?"

"It's illegal! It's like doing cocaine!"

"He knew what he was doing!"

"Mike, think about it. He knew it was illegal and it could've got you and him both in serious trouble, yet you "die" before anything could happen, did he ever tell you about the bad things Diprivan can do?"

"Bad things?"

"Yes Mike, bad things. Very bad things. Things that can kill you!" Mike looked down.

"No kidding." Kathy stared at him. "Don't talk to me about this, you come with these allegations accusing Murray and try to talk me into believing it! You're grounded!" Kathy was shocked.

"What?"

"Go now!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Kathy cringed and ran away. Mike sat there and thought, then cried. On the other hand, Kathy ran into the house and into a room. They had to be moved once more because the witness protection program thought the phone call might have given off their location. They also didn't want any more paparazzi. Prince, Paris, and Blanket looked at her.

"What happened?" Blanket asked.

"I'm grounded." Kathy replied. They were all shocked.

"Grounded?" Prince said.

"For what?" Paris asked.

"Questioning him, and his supposive "death"." Kathy answered.

"Like?"

"Like, well, maybe Murray was into all this." They stared at her.

"Murray?" Prince asked.

"Yes, Murray, we all know there was a case against him! Where'd it go? It's obvious someone's out to get us, we got freaking witness protection on our tails! No one has heard from Murray ever since Mike "came back to life". And that doctor hates us! I tell you something's up!" They all stared at each other.

"INVESTIGATION!" Blanket exclaimed.

"Good idea. Investigation." They all agreed.

"I'm Nancy Drew!" Paris said.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes!" Prince yelled.

"Then who am I?" Blanket asked.

"You can be my sidekick, what was his name, Walter, Wilson?" Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm Robin." She said.

"I'll be Batman!" Blanket then said. Kathy giggled.

"Ok team of Nancy, Sherlock, Batman and Robin! We got ourselves a mystery that's going to be hard to solve. We got some intense investigating to do so sharpen up!" They all nodded. "Paris and Blanket,"

"Uh-hum!"

"Sorry, Nancy and Batman, you all will go find out as much about Murray as possible!" They nodded.

"Prince-" Blanket glared at her. "I mean Sherlock and I; Robin, will go find out about that doctor." Prince nodded. "Let's head out!" They were getting ready to separate when Paris yelled,

"Wait!" They all turned to her. "What will daddy think of this?" Kathy looked at her.

"He can't know about it."

"But he'll be worried, he'll think we got kidnapped!" Kathy thought. She got out a sticky note and a pen and wrote something down then stuck on the fridge-a-rater door.

"There! Now let's head out." They all looked at the note, agreed with it and left. The note read: Gone out, be back soon.

**AN:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! ^_^' *sweat mark*, but I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Probably chapter 20 I'll stop. So only 2 more chappys! I've been really busy with other stories and other things so if I don't update soon, please forgive me, it's not my fault. Anyways, hope yall enjoy and enjoyed! **


	19. It's History

_**CHAPTER 19…**_

**_IT'S HISTORY_**

**Year 1993….**

Mike slammed the door shut behind him and ran to his bed. He flopped himself down on it and cried. He wouldn't, he couldn't do this. He turned to face the ceiling.

"I haven't done anything wrong! Why do they accuse me?" He thought aloud.

"Because you're guilty." A woman's voice was heard. Mike turned to see a skinny, dark brown haired, dark brown-eyed woman standing there.

"I would never!" He replied.

"Shut-up Mike! I know the truth, what was it? The thought of me? You just couldn't stand that I wasn't there and you thought about those things so you acted!"

"No! I would never! Who are you?" The woman stared at him.

"It's me, Diana." Mike stared at her.

"Diana! Wait, why do you think that of me?"

"Come on Mike! It's all over the news! Don't say you didn't do it!"

"But I didn't!" They stared at each other. "Diana, everyday since you had left I thought about you. All those things you had gone through, I would never put a child through that, I swear on my life!" Diana looked at him. "I swear to God!"

"THERE IS NO GOD!" She snapped back. Mike was surprised. "If there was a god, he would protect us from danger, he wouldn't have put you and I through those horrible things!"

"God does things in weird ways, we have to fight our own battles, and we can't always depend on him." Diana stared at him. She started to tear and hugged him.

"Oh Michael! I just want us to be friends like the old times, I want us to love each other and be more then what we are!" Mike stared at her.

"But we can't."

"I know, I blew it. You're married." Mike looked down.

"We can still be friends." Diana sighed.

"No, we can't."

"But-"

"I told the police about my rape after that day 9 years ago. The man's arrested now, I saw you become a great man over the TV, and each and every day my heart would brake more because I knew I blew it." She stared at him. "And I did." Mike looked down. "That song, Dirty Diana, that's about me isn't it?" Mike looked at her. He nodded. She sighed. "I'm afraid this will be the last time I see you, ever." Mike looked at her.

"How so?" She stared at him.

"Because I won't ever return." She left and Mike looked out the window as she disappeared into the night.

**Present Day: September 15th 2009**

Paris and Blanket slipped into Murray's office. They looked around as Blanket saw a drawer open. He ran over to it and searched around in it. Paris looked through the files.

"Here it is!" She whispered aloud.

"What?" Blanket replied.

"Daddy's files, his patient files, what all the doctors wrote down about him, the schedule of his MRI's, C-scans and everything."

"Oh?" Blanket was confused. Paris rolled her eyes.

"It's important."

"OH! OK!" Blanket continued to search. Paris read through the file.

"Why does he have this? He's not even a doctor here." Blanket looked at her.

"I don't know, ask him."

"We can't ask him. Huh, strange, these aren't patient files, there schedules of events for Murray and him, by time."

"So? What does that mean?"

"June 24th, 2009; noon: wake Michael for rehearsal. Midnight: give Michael 25 mg of Diprivan?" She looked at Blanket.

"What about it?"

"Although Grandma didn't want us watching it, I watched a few shows talking about daddy's supposive death, it said that Murray should only give him 25 mg of that stuff to not kill him." Blanket looked down.

"So?"

"June 25, 2009; 1am: give 2 more mg of Diprivan if still awake. 2am: give 48 mg of Diprivan to finish job?" She turned to Blanket. "That's 75 mg!"

"Bad or good?"

"Bad."

"Oh, uh oh."

"Big uh oh, Murray is behind all of this! He was purposely killing daddy!"

"NO WAY!"

"Sssssh!" She looked around. "11am: yell for help. 11:30: wake the household. 11:45: freak out the kids." She clutched her fists.

"He was purposely trying to scare us!"

"Noon: perform CPR on bed. 2pm: dead." Paris threw the file down on the ground. "He was killing him right under our noses!" Blanket picked up the file and skimmed through it.

"What does August 28: ill Kath terns pants mean?"

"What?" She looked at them. "It says August 28: Kill Katherine's parents." She paused. "OH MY GEEZ! Murray is behind killing Kathy's parents!" Blanket gasped. "August 31: kill Katherine. It has it scratched out."

"Must mean since that didn't happen."

"September 1: send in Omer double?"

"Huh?"

"That wasn't Omer, it was someone that looked like him."

"Woe, creepy."

"September 1; 7pm: "Omer" kills Michael and kids. 8pm: kill Katherine. That's scratched out as well."

"Told you, it didn't happen."

"September 2: Kathy kills herself. What the heck? Kathy was going to kill herself?" Blanket shrugged. "September 8: Kill Billy by inducing drug." Paris was shocked. "Murray planned to kill Billy."

"That must be checked off, wait, so he would've known things about Diana."

"Daddy must've trusted Murray too much." She kept reading. "September 12: Melancholy induces drug into Michael at funeral." Paris was confused.

"Who?"

"I don't know, some dude at the funeral, but how did…" She paused. "The drinks! This dude must've put something in Daddy's drink to make him sick. September 12; 10pm: go into cardiac arrest, 11pm: die."

"It's scratched out?" She nodded.

"Look, it stops after that, but there are notes written here. Henry has plan. One more chance. Going to give me twice the bait. I want Michael and Katherine's heads. September 15: die forever." They stopped.

"Isn't that today?" Paris nodded. "We have to tell them!"

"But you'll never get the chance." They turned to see Murray as he hit them with a bat.

**Year 2001…**

The cool October wind blew on Mikes face as he walked toward the room. He had left his 4-year-old son, Prince and 3-year-old daughter, Paris behind. He took one last deep breath as he entered the hotel. People rummaged around and ran, not enjoying their moment of life. Mike's disguise was working; no one seemed to notice him. He walked up to the counter and said,

"I have a reservation, name's John Alba." The clerk typed the name into the computer.

"Ah yes! Here you are, room 196. Here's the key." He handed the key to him and looked at Mike. "Where is your bags sir?"

"Oh, um, I-forgot them, oh well." He walked down the ales as people passed him by, not knowing they had come just a foot away from Michael Jackson. He finally came upon room 196. He took a deep breath as he scanned the card in it and the door opened. He pushed it the rest of the way open to find darkness. Mike turned on the lights to see that woman he loved so deeply. Diana. He smiled and breathed. "Diana?" She looked up at him.

"Hello once again." Mike sat next to her.

"Diana, we're both 43, do you think this will work?" She looked into his eyes.

"Michael, I haven't seen you in 8 years. I've been waiting for this day when we could be-" She paused and kissed him. "More." Mike took off his disguise and they started passionately kissing. Then, you know what went from there.

**Year 2002; February 21…**

"He's here Michael." Diana called him over the phone. Michael rushed to the hospital and saw the young baby.

"Diana, he's, he's perfect." He said.

"Well, he has your looks." Mike giggled. "Am I done here?" Mike was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Mike, I love you, I truly do, but raising a kid is a lot of hard work, I know having one is. And, I'm sorry, but I'll probably punch one of those paparazzi people the first day they get into my face. I can't do it."

"But Diana, we were going to live as a family, just like we had promised each other so many years ago."

"That was you're fantasy. I don't do families." She looked down. "You got two kids already, he'll get along great with them." Mike looked at her.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She looked at him. "What about you? Every time we see each other, it's all about you, oh my poor soul on everything, Diana think about others for once!" She was quiet.

"Sorry, got to go." Then, she was gone.

**Present day; September 15, 2009…**

Kathy and Prince sorted through the doctor's files and drawers.

"Hey! This thing look familiar?" Prince asked as he pulled up the blue squishy thing.

"That was on Mike!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Yeah, why don't the police have it?" She thought. She skimmed Mike's files and found something.

"It says that Melancholy, that's this doctors name, examined him everyday and found nothing." Something caught Princes eye.

"What's that little piece of paper behind it?" Kathy pulled it out.

"Big plan today, kill all Jackson members." They were shocked. "What?" Suddenly they heard a cock of a gun. They looked up to see that doctor smiling evil at them.

"Peek-a-boo."

**With Michael and Diana**

"Where'd the kids go?" asked Diana.

"Kathy's in her room, the kids in the house." Mike replied.

"Um, no they're not." Mike looked at her.

"What?"

"I looked all over the house, they're not in there." Mike stared at her. "Oh! Wait a minute, I found this note, it says be back soon. Looks like Kathy wrote it." Mike still stared at her.

"Get in the car, I know where they went."


	20. Lost Children

_**CHAPTER 20…**_

_**LOST CHILDREN**_

Diana sighed as Mike drove down the road to the hospital. She looked out the window and then down again. She turned to Michael who had a worried face on. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Michael, I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"It's not your fault, Kathy must've put the idea in their heads." He replied.

"Not about that. And I didn't know you even could drive." Mike stared at her.

"Of course I can, I'm not always coffered." He paused. "Then what are you sorry for?"

"Just, everything I've put you through, heart break, depression, I even made you raise our kid and made you not tell him who his mother was."

"Blanket's just fine with that."

"But when will he start to ask?" Mike looked at the road. "He needs to know." She paused. "There's something else." Mike glanced at her.

"What's that?" She looked down.

"Remember that day, you know, 5 years ago when I confronted you for the 2cd time about your allegations of those charges?" Mike looked away from her.

"Don't even bring those charges up. 2004 was a bad year for me, I don't want to remember it."

**Year 2004…**

"We find the defendant, Michael Joseph Jackson, not guilty of 9 accounts of child molestation." The crowd roared high outside the courthouse as his innocence was shown. Mike nodded his head as they exited the building. The guards helped him into the limo as fans rammed into the side of it. Mike sighed as they entered the Neverland Ranch. A horrible feeling came to him as the gates opened and they entered.

"I want to move from here ASAP. This place isn't pure anymore." The guards looked at him. "I don't know where we'll move to, but it'll be somewhere far from here." The guards nodded.

"If that's what you want." One of them said. Mike entered his home as his kids came rushing to him.

"Daddy!" They screamed. He smiled and picked them up.

"Hello my children."

"Guess put I kade duddy?" Blanket asked. Mike chuckled.

"What?" He pulled out a stick figure picture of the family.

"Ta da!"

"Oh it's wonderful!" He looked around. "Kids, I know you might not want to, but-" They all stared at him. "We're going to move far away from here." They all looked down. "Don't be sad."

"We're not, it's what you want daddy." Prince said. They all nodded. The kids went off as Mike walked around outside, taking one last look at everything.

"Michael." A woman's voice was heard. Mike turned to see Diana.

"Diana! How'd you get in here?"

"Guards weren't looking, I'm glad you were proven your innocence." Mike nodded.

"I can't trust anyone, can I?" Diana stared at him and walked up to him. They kissed.

"You can trust me." Mike smiled. "How's Blanket?"

"He's good, the best he can be." Diana looked down. "What?"

"Mike, he's my child too, but I don't want to see him, does that make me a bad mother?" Mike looked at her.

"Diana, you came here for him and me, you're a great mother." She smiled. "I'm moving from here." She nodded.

"Not unusual." He chuckled. They walked into the house. "Mike, do you-" Mike pushed her down on the bed.

"I do love you Diana, don't even ask." She smiled as they began to kiss and then, you know. (Geez, they sure love each other a lot. ^^') It started to get sweaty so they stopped. Diana jumped up then and screamed,

"What am I doing?" Mike was surprised and looked around.

"Um, screaming?"

"No! Mike this is serious! I just had sex with you!"

"That's a surprise how?"

"Mike, I'm-I'm married!" Mike jumped up then.

"WHAT? Diana! Why didn't you tell me this? Oh my god! Dear God forgive me for my sins!" He turned to her. "Why Diana, why?"

"We're going through a divorce!"

"You're still married!"

"I'm sorry! I just don't love him, I guess I tried to cover up my love for you with him."

"Diana!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I have to go now!"

"No kidding! I don't ever want to see you!"

"Mike!"

"Now! Go!" Diana stared at him.

"Guess you didn't remember." Mike was shocked.

"The little red heart." She nodded. Mikes heart was aching but he still grabbed the heart from a drawer and gave it to her. "19 years I've kept this Diana, 19 years." She sighed. "Now get out." He said harshly. Diana stared at him then left.

**Present Day:** **September 15, 2009**

"I know you don't want to remember it, but-"

"Not listening, we need to focus on getting my kids." Diana stared at him.

"Your kids?" Mike stared at her.

"Yes." She looked the other way.

"Our kid." There was an awkward silence. Mike finally pulled up to the hospital and turned to Diana.

"I don't have any body guards with me, I give you permission to tackle anyone who mobs me." Diana stared at him.

"I'll love this job." They got out as they heard a gun shot go off. "What the hell? What was that?" They heard screams as people ran out of the hospital.

"Run for your lives!"

"Maniac doctor!"

"He'll kill us all!" People screamed every which way. Doctors and nurses, patients, children, families, all rushing, still hearing gunshots. Mike looked around for his kids, but they weren't in site. He ran up to a nurse.

"What's going on in there?" He asked. She stared at him, realizing who he was, shook her head and replied,

"A doctor got some kids in there shootin' at 'em!" Mike gasped and ran with Diana in tow. "Wait! Mr. Jackson you can't go in there! Cops guarding that place all over!" Mike turned back to her and looked at the hospital.

"Why would cops be guarding it? Shouldn't they be going in it?" Diana asked. Mike turned to Diana.

"Those aren't cops, they're workers, they're in it too!" Diana gasped as they ran to the door.

**With Prince and Kathy**

"DUCK!" Kathy screamed as she pushed Prince down and the gun went off. They heard people start screaming and running out of the hospital and every which way. Kathy looked up at Melancholy. "You're crazy!"

"Good enough for me!" He shot the gun again as they ran and ducked. They were almost to the door when they heard a voice yell out,

"Stop!" They stopped. "Stop or your family gets it." Kathy and Prince turned around to see Murray holding Paris and Blanket. They were bruised.

"No!" they both yelled.

"What'd you do to them Murray?" Prince demanded.

"Silly boy, I hit them, what does it look like?" Murray replied.

"Why? Why are you doing this? We trusted you!" Murray laughed at him and threw Paris and Blanket down on the ground.

"Are you really that stupid?" Prince was confused. "Boy, your father is the greatest entertainer in the world. He gets away with anything and everything."

"Oh brother, I think I know where this is going." Kathy added.

"SILENCE!" She was quiet. "5 years ago there was a trail."

"God, I knew it." She mumbled.

"My family doesn't believe in letting guilty people go. So, I befriended him, became his doctor, then I killed him." They stared at him. "I was going to kill him. But then you!" He pointed at Kathy. "You little ass girl, had to go and mess everything up!" His finger was right in her face so she bit it. "OW!" Murray rubbed his finger. "Everything I planned that would work, didn't work because you messed it up! Now," He paused and laughed. "Now you all will pay!" He took Melancholy's gun and pointed it at Blankets head.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!" Prince screamed.

"This is for shooting my lackies arm!" He cocked the gun and was about to shoot when he was punched in the face and knocked over. "What the-"

"I don't take to kind to murders." Mike said as he kicked Murray. "How could you?" Murray kicked Mike and knocked him over.

"I hate you, you fool!" Suddenly, a chair went flying at him and knocked him over again.

"Leave him alone!" Diana screamed.

"Oh, and the love bird comes to save the day." He stuck his tongue out. "That story always made me sick!"

"You're just jealous." She hit Melancholy before he could pounce her and jumped on top of Murray. "Jack ass." She slapped him around. Kathy and Prince ran over to Paris and Blanket when someone knocked them two upside the head. Kathy turned to see some more people; they tied up Blanket, Paris, and Prince then turned to Diana, knocked her upside the head and tied her up too. Mike tried to fight them off but they too tied him up as well. They didn't bother Kathy though, she got up and punched one of the men but Murray said,

"I don't want you tied up, it'll be one on one, fair fight."

"I hardly consider this fair." She replied.

"Because I'm stronger?"

"No, because I'm stronger." She charged at him but he punched her right in the gut. She coughed up spit and fell to the ground holding her stomach, the others screamed trying to get free.

"You're cocky, your anger makes you weak." She stared up at him as he pummeled her. He smacked, kicked, hit, punched her around and threw her on the ground. She was weakening as she tried to crawl away and get up. "You are no match for me, you're weak, useless, idiotic."

"Come on Kathy!" Prince yelled.

"You can do it!" Paris yelled finally awakening.

"Come on!" They all screamed.

"SILENCE!" They were all quiet. "Maybe your parents died because they didn't want to put up with you." Kathy stared at him.

"Don't listen to him Kathy! He planned everything! Daddy's death, your death, your parents death, even Billy's death!" Blanket said. Kathy looked at Blanket then at Murray.

"What?" Murray frowned and turned to Blanket.

"Kid, you're really annoying." He came close to him.

"Don't hurt me!" Blanket squealed.

"Leave him alone!" Diana backlashed. Murray turned to her. "Why'd you kill Billy? You monster!" Murray walked close to her then.

"Do you think I would just kill him 'cause I felt like it?" Diana looked down. Everyone was confused. "You know what's coming."

"Shut-up Murray!"

"I would only kill certain people if they had anything to do with Mikey over here." Mike glared at him. "Well, my little friend here, Melancholy, a.k.a Henry, had to take some family history on little Billy, and surprise to hear, his "Daddy", wasn't biologically his father." Everyone was shocked and they stared at Diana. "Now, you might think, "oh what a shock, but he still killed Billy because he came in contact with Katherine", well no, that's not it, otherwise I would've killed all those people at the funeral. Seems to be, little Billy was a little Michael." Everyone's eyes got wide and looked at Diana. She looked down.

"Billy was my kid?" Mike asked. Diana stared at him.

"I tried to tell you, but I didn't know how. You already had three kids, why need another that I wasn't going to take care of?" She replied.

"Diana."

"Uh oh! Family drama!" Murray laughed.

"You're a sick man Conrad!"

"Can it, oh yeah, little Blanket, your mom is Diana too." All the kids' jaws dropped more then.

"Woe." Blanket said. He stared at Diana.

"I'm sorry." She replied. Blanket smiled.

"It's ok, I just want to get out of here!" They all agreed as Murray turned back to Kathy. She was still on the ground.

"Well, she's done with." He said. He nodded at Henry to cut down Mike. He did as well. "Time for one on-" Mike punched him, hard. "Hey! I wasn't finished!" Mike punched him again.

"I don't give a crap! You kill my son, you try to kill me, you frame Omer, kill Kathy's parents, try to demolish this family! You are done with Murray." He kicked him down on the ground. Murray tried to fight him but he was weakening as well. That's when he pulled out the gun and shot. Everything was slow as Mike screamed and grabbed his chest. The others screams and hollers were heard, Diana tried to break free but nothing worked. Mike fell to the ground breathing hard. "Cheater!" He yelled.

"You cheated too." Murray was going to shoot again when Kathy said,

"I'm not through with you yet Murray." He turned to see her with a gun. "Brought this just in case, your buddy "Omer" left it at the house."

"You son of a-" She shot at him and got him right in the chest. He fell to the ground, not moving a muscle. She turned to his lackies as they ran away. Henry was still there though. He grabbed Murray's gun and aimed at her, it was a stand off. Everyone, and everything was dead quiet. They both shot as Henry squealed and ran away with a bleeding leg, Kathy looked at her shoulder which bled. She limped over to the others and untied them all. Mike was still breathing hard as the police and doctors showed up. Prince helped Kathy as she fell to the ground. She started smiling and breathing real hard. They brought her next to Mike.

"Yawl got to be strong you hear?" Kathy said. They nodded.

"Everything's going to be alright." Mike added, trying hard to talk.

"No." She shook her head. "Prince, you got to promise me you'll take care of everyone. Paris, take care of Blanket." They shook their heads as they started to cry.

"Stop it, you're going to live." Prince insisted. She kissed Prince and breathed hard.

"I'm sure Mike will be just fine, something tells me he will be, but it's my time." They all shook their heads.

"No it's not, stop it. You can't go, not now. We're family." She smiled at him.

"That's right, we are family, family sticks together, but when it's time, it's time." The doctors and nurses took her away as they followed, they put Mike and her both in a bed and started working on them. Kathy closed her eyes as she smiled.

"NO! You can't go!"

"Just so tired." Everything was dark. Suddenly, Kathy opened her eyes to be in a room full of light and saw two people. One that was her conscious, the other, well, her. "Who are you?" She asked her mirror image.

"I'm you, the alter you, Mikes conscious." Kathy nodded.

"Oh, I know about that." She looked at altars Mikes foot, which was healed. "Hey, you're healed!"

"Yeah, and my first exercise is to kick your butt!" He replied.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You're in your head, it's not full of any guilt, and this is what Mikes head looks like now." Alter Kathy said. "You helped him get his problems out, you complete the family, and they need you." Kathy smiled. The two alters smiled as well.

"Right." Suddenly, she saw what was going on, Prince screamed as her heart line was flat and hugged her.

"Please Kathy, please!" He got close to her. "I love you." Her heart started up again as everyone was surprised, even Mike. She hugged him back as everyone cheered.

"I love you too." Everyone screamed for joy.

**September 18th, 2009…**

Everyone celebrated Kathy's birthday in the hospital room. She got tons of things, but what really mattered was her family.

"Happy 13!" They all screamed. Kathy laughed. So much had happened in 2 weeks time, but on this day, it was a happy day. Kathy and everyone else knew it was going to be a long road to recovery. Recovering from, not only the physical scars, but the mental ones too. But today, it was like nothing had happened, they were a family. Mike cleared his throat as he turned to Diana.

"I would like to say something." All of his brothers smiled. "SSSHHH! You're going to give it away!"

"Sorry." Jermaine said. "We're the ones who got it."

"Shush! I gave you the money."

"What is it?" Kathy asked. They all smiled. Mike turned to Diana once more.

"Diana, will you-" he opened the tiny box. "Marry me?" Everyone screamed as the kids yelled for joy.

"OH MICHAEL! YES!" Everyone screamed more at her answer. Kathy, Prince, Paris, and Blanket all hugged each other for joy. "Wait! I got something to say." Everyone was quiet. "Mike, I'm-" she looked around and smiled. "PREGNANT!" All the women and girls screamed more as the guys cheered for Mike.

After most of the family had left, the doctors gave the ok for Kathy and Mike to leave the hospital. They went into the limo and were drove to their true home. The mansion that was rented. Earlier, Mike had told the others that he finally bought the mansion and they were to live there, forever. The family arrived at the mansion as they walked toward the inside. Mike smiled watching his children run around in the yard, smiled watching Kathy swim in the pool, smiled with Diana holding his arm. He just smiled knowing that Michael Jackson and his family were truly, invincible.

**THE END!**

**Authors Note: Thank you soooooo, soooooo much for reading! There is a sequel coming up soon; I would very appreciate it if you tell me what you think about this. 85 pages on computer are the most I've written ever! Since there is a sequel coming soon, I give to you, a preview of the second story in this series, The Unhidden Secrets Saga; Book Two: **

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

**Preview **

**June 25th, 2010; 10pm**

**Michael's POV**

I open my eyes and realize, it really is the end. Just a year from today, everyone thought it was the end of me. They thought the legendary Michael Jackson was to never return, but I did. I conquered death. I still don't know if that was a good choice to let, at that time, 12-year-old Katherine Waxon, to let me live. Maybe it was better of with out me. Maybe this pain wouldn't be here, that my family wouldn't have been hurting. Diana, my love, my wife, Prince, my oldest, Paris, my middle, Blanket, my youngest, Katherine, my savoir. The entire one's I love, but now I sit in their pool of blood, with a gun in hand. I wake up to find myself soaked in their blood; I see the gun, the far away knife and everything is black. Did I kill my family? Did I, the legendary King of Pop, Michael Jackson, murder the only family I love? I hear a baby cry, where is it coming from? I hold onto my eldest son, Prince, I glance down at his fragile, bloody, and beaten body; he moans and barely says help. A tear strolls down my cheek, why did I do this? Dear God, why? I hear the sirens of police; I really did kill my family.

**AN: So there's the preview! Hope yawl are interested enough to read it! Oh, I would also like to thank all the people that reviewed or almost did review every chapter of this story! Especially you Jonas Jackson! I 4get your full name, but you kept me writing and I loved your story as well, thanks a lot and hope you read my second story! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
